Crimson Tears
by Mizu-Tenshi
Summary: Those unforgettable days for them I live' When Kai is disowned and sent to an ophanage he begins to long for what he once had...Friends. Boris is out to get him and only his team can save him.
1. Home sweet home?

Mizu_Tenshi: I've took down this fic and put it up again, see end of page for details.  
  
It's another angst of mine. No offence is intended; I know orphanages aren't as bad as the one Kai goes to and that people are friendly I do have a friend who was adopted and did go to an orphanage. The Bladebreakers will be in this too but later on.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
".." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
************  
  
Chapter 1: Home, sweet home?  
  
Outside was unusually sunny for winter weather, through it was still a bleak, chilly morning the sun shone down with as much force as it could muster to drive away the gloomy spells.  
  
Birds tittered and fluttered from the bare branches, singing and dancing with each other in the cold day. The sight was strangely uplifting, of course Kai didn't pay any attention to his surroundings.  
  
Kai didn't even look out of the smoked windows the limousine on his journey 'home' nor did he say a word for the duration of the long and uneventful ride.  
  
He just sat on the black leather seats with his head bowed so slate coloured bangs tumbled onto his face, his closed eyes revealed garnet orbs when open. He was deeply submerged inside a whirlpool of thought as they swirled inside his mind.  
  
It was a full five weeks before the next tournament; everyone had taken this short break as an opportunity to see their family. They had thrown a party yesterday to celebrate his birthday, it wasn't until today but they had one early because they would all be leaving the next day.  
  
Kai wasn't exactly thrilled; he found the attention and flashing cameras annoying to say the least, all he had done that day was glare at anyone with in a ten-foot radius of him, especially if they happened to have a camera.  
  
Now everyone had gone their separate ways until the five-weeks were up. That left Kai with nothing to do, he was forced to live with his grandfather in one of his mansions in Japan; Voltaire was his legal guardian after all.  
  
God knew how much he hated that insane bastard, he felt like he was suffocating in his presence but there was nothing he could do. That was another thing he hated: helplessness.  
  
"Master Kai, we're here," the chauffeur respectfully opened the door for him.  
  
Kai just nodded to the driver, in front of him was the mansion; it was several stories high and covered a decent amount of land.  
  
Anyone passing by would probably whistle at its magnificence; it was pure white with not a single stain to taint its impeccable reputation.  
  
Kids would die just to live in such a grand estate but to Kai it was hell. Everything inside and outside was bought and built with dirty money, therefore everything reeked with the stench of greed and corruption.  
  
The sound of the boot opening shook him out of his trance. "I'll take my bags," Kai ordered rather than offered.  
  
"But master Kai - "  
  
"I said I'd take them!" Kai snapped.  
  
"Of course. Right this way, master Kai," The chauffeur led Kai to the mansion once he had collected his bags.  
  
'I know the way, I do live here,' Kai refrained from saying. He had enough crap to put up with once inside without dealing with half scared servants.  
  
The driver knocked on the hard oak door with white fingered gloves, inside the sound of scuffling could be heard and then the door slowly creaked open to reveal an employee in the usual black suit and tie.  
  
Kai stepped into the large house and set his bags on the floor for now.  
  
The laminated floor boards were polished and so shiny you could see your own reflection, portraits of former owners hung on the walls and priceless pieces of art and pottery were displayed in glass cases or on golden pedestals.  
  
"Ah, Kai!" Voltaire descended from a flight of stairs from the left of where Kai stood.  
  
He was going grey, with wrinkles lining his ageing face but nevertheless he was still an impressive picture of power and malice to behold. He hid his clothes with a long brown trench coat; it was unusual attire for someone who was a famous billionaire.  
  
"Beelzebub," Kai acknowledged warily.  
  
Voltaire's face went cold with rage; he landed a punch to Kai's gut. Kai stumbled and swayed under the force of the blow but didn't keel over.  
  
"Now Kai, if you don't behave you'll find yourself in chains," Voltaire waved his finger, scolding Kai as if he was a disobedient toddler.  
  
Kai growled at his treatment. It insulted his intelligence whenever Voltaire acted like this, maybe that was why he kept on doing it.  
  
"If I may be excused," Kai said slowly as if the effort to be courteous was too much. "Then I would like to drop my things in my room."  
  
"You don't have a room anymore," Voltaire said icily. "In fact, this isn't your home anymore either." He handed Kai some legal documents.  
  
Kai scanned them one through; his eyes would have widened in shock if not for his ability to keep a perfect poker face.  
  
"You're disowning me?" Kai's tone indicated that he couldn't care less but inside he was just a little worried on where he would stay.  
  
"I won't have a failure in the family," Voltaire said sternly. "I think the world tournament really put things in perspective for both of us, don't you think? But don't worry, boy, I won't leave you on the cold streets of Japan." He barked orders in Russian for the chauffeur to take Kai back to the car.  
  
Kai, being half-Russian, understood what was being said perfectly. "An orphanage?" Kai spat in disgust. "I think I'd rather sleep on the streets."  
  
"Don't be petulant, boy," Voltaire hissed. "You want me to be in trouble? You're going to an orphanage!" Voltaire grabbed Kai's wrist and tugged it so Kai stumbled forward. They were face to face now. "Happy Birthday," Voltaire hissed and then turned back into the depths of his mansion.  
  
~ Car ~  
  
Kai felt like he'd gone back in time. Back into the car, refraining from looking out of the smoky windows at the bleak winter sunshine.  
  
The car rolled to a stop in front of a rather crumbly old orphanage. The chauffeur didn't open the door for him this time but merely honked to indicate that they had arrived at their destination.  
  
Kai took his own bags from out of the trunk and made his way along the path that led to the building.  
  
That bastard had sent him to the worst orphanage in Tokyo; Kai knew for a fact that there were many good ones around but no, Voltaire had to send him to an under-funded, dilapidated orphanage for him to rot in.  
  
'Good thing I'll be back to with the team once these five weeks are up,' Kai thought as he knocked on the door.  
  
A large smiling woman appeared at the entrance, she was very thin and an obvious optimist with blonde hair pulled into a tight bun and shining green eyes that reminded Kai a little of Max.  
  
"Welcome to Crossroads Orphanage! Ah, a new one are you? Come in, come in," She ushered Kai inside in a high-pitched but strangely soothing and musical voice.  
  
Inside was not nearly as bad as what Kai expected, it was pretty decent in fact. There were no crumbling walls or leaking pipes and the hallways were clean and polished; the only bad thing was that the paint on the walls were peeling in certain areas but that was nothing.  
  
"I'm Miss Berry," the woman stood behind her desk in the hallway, gathering papers from the shelves behind her. "And your name is..."  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," Kai answered nonchalantly.  
  
The woman looked up from her papers. "Kai Hiwatari? That's a good one but I'll need your real name please."  
  
Kai felt his anger rising. If this woman ever watched TV she'd now what he looked like but he guessed that they didn't have TV here and that all her information came from reading magazines on blading so he therefore kept his temper.  
  
"It is Kai," he answered with icy calmness, "I'm not a liar." He then proceeded to bring Dranzer out from his cargo pants pocket. "Is this enough proof for you?"  
  
"What a nice birdie!" The woman exclaimed. "Now, your real name?"  
  
Kai really felt like punching something but his logic told him to keep his temper. Maybe it was better to have an alias; that way any annoying kids wouldn't go around bothering him for a battle.  
  
"I don't have one," Kai said out of lack of being able to choose a convincing alias. "Call me what you wish."  
  
"Oh, you poor thing! Going so long without a name!" Miss Berry said in a baby voice that made Kai roll his eyes. They had been together for five minutes and already he had had enough of her to last a life time.  
  
"Well aren't you the perfect little stray? Hey, why don't I just call you Stray until someone adopts you? Then they can be free to name you."  
  
Kai agreed, hoping that this meant he could go to his room now. Stray...that wasn't half-bad.  
  
"You're room is down this hallway," Miss Berry stepped from behind her desk and led Kai down the hallway to long corridors all lined with numbered doors.  
  
Miss Berry opened the door to reveal a small room with dark grey wallpaper that was once white and thick, musty crimson drapes around the window to the right. The room contained two wardrobes and bedside table separating two small beds and a door leading to the bathroom.  
  
'Two beds!' Kai's mind screamed. 'Don't tell me I have to share!'  
  
Kai was one of those people who craved silence and his own personal space, which he doubted he'd get when sharing a room.  
  
"Here you are, you've got a room all to yourself," Miss berry beamed like the sun and Kai sighed with relief.  
  
"That is until Ryo gets back from hospital tomorrow, he seems quite aggressive but he's really very nice and I'm sure you'll get along perfectly well."  
  
Kai stared at her as if she was a mad woman but as soon as she let him be and closed the door for him he decided to shrug the prospect of a room-mate off. Sliding his duffel bag underneath the bed furthest from the window but closest to the bathroom.  
  
He sat there bored for a few minutes just watching the outside world he now felt cut off from. Before lying back onto his bed and deciding to get some sleep.  
  
~ Morning ~  
  
Light once again filtered through the window of the small, dim room to shine on Kai's face but it didn't wake him up; Miss Berry's high-pitched voice did.  
  
Her rolled over to check the clock on his bedside; it read seven thirty, an adequate time to be up but for Kai who was used to early training sessions he had slept late.  
  
Miss Berry was at the door with another orphan about his age with a large plaster slapped across his forehead.  
  
"Stray!" She smiled. "You fell asleep so you missed dinner but I'm hoping you'll be able to introduce yourself at breakfast; it starts at eight in the hall so be there on time, okay?"  
  
Kai glared at the woman; this just seemed to be getting worse and worse. And introduction? What the hell was he supposed to say? He hated being in the spotlight.  
  
Miss Berry either didn't notice the death-glare he was giving her or was just too cheery to be fazed by it. "This is Ryo," she indicated the boy next to her. "Ryo, this is your new room-mate, Stray."  
  
Kai scanned the boy down. He was bigger than Kai by a few inches, he wore blue jeans and a grey T-shirt with a fireball pattern on it. His chestnut brown hair was short and scruffy while his green-grey eyes were staring intently at Kai.  
  
Miss Berry finished the pleasantries for both of them and then disappeared behind the door reminding them to be at breakfast.  
  
Once her head had disappeared behind the door Ryo began to speak.  
  
"Wow, Miss Berry told me I was sharing a room with someone but if I knew I had to share my breathing space with a silver-haired freak I would have stayed in hospital for a few more days."  
  
Kai wasn't the one to get angry easily; he had much practice at keeping his temper when with Takao and so he ignored Ryo's spiteful comments.  
  
"Hey, can't you hear me?" Ryo was obviously infuriated that he was being ignored.  
  
He was probably an attention freak Kai guessed.  
  
"You must be a zombie then," Ryo smirked. "If you can't hear me and you've got such pale skin and silver hair. Why the hell are you here? No-one's gonna adopt a silver-haired zombie."  
  
"And I have no intention of being adopted," Kai said calmly.  
  
"Then why the hell are you here?" Ryo asked again.  
  
'He just wants me to get angry and lash out so he can get some attention, what an idiot!' Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well," Ryo finally looked like he was going to leave. "This was my room before it was yours and I intend to keep it my room and my room only!" And with that threat in mind he slammed the door.  
  
"What a drama queen," Kai muttered and rolled his eyes again. He hoped the other kids wouldn't be as stupid or annoying as Ryo but he was smart enough not to count too much on that possibility.  
  
It was going to be a long five weeks.  
  
*********************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: You want an explanation? Well when I uploaded this there was something wrong with FF.net so it kind of screwed up my fic so I'm just making necessary corrections. R&R, every review is appreciated. The Bladebreakers will be in this fic but a little later on. 


	2. The outcast

Mizu_Tenshi: Thanks for reviewing to everyone! Thank you so much!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the Miss Berry and the orphans  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 2: The Outcast  
  
Kai had not unpacked yet but instead made his way down the corridors and until he reached a large set of double doors.  
  
Pushing them open every head in the hall turned to stare at him; it was rather uncomfortable to say the least. From the corner of his eye he spotted Miss Berry waving at him enthusiastically.  
  
Without much choice he made his way past the rows of long tables and to Miss Berry's side.  
  
"Hello, Stray," she always seemed to have a huge smile plastered on her face as if she was *made* of sunshine. It was quite nauseating for Kai to be around her too much.  
  
"I'm not introducing myself," Kai stated firmly.  
  
"But, Stray," Miss Berry was taken aback for some unknown reason that Kai couldn't understand. "Don't you want to meet all the nice boys and girls? Very well, I guess you can introduce yourself personally later on."  
  
Kai thankfully walked away from the little ball of sunshine, grabbing a bowl he approached one of the tables and sat a little awkwardly between two orphans.  
  
He filled his bowl with Cornflakes and then added milk to his bowl. If Takao had been here he would've probably screamed at the prospect being able to eat only one bowl of Cornflakes.  
  
The thought made Kai smirk a little as he mentally pictured Takao running around hysterically.  
  
"Hey, wot's so funny?" A girl sitting opposite, about five years of age, asked innocently.  
  
"Ah, don't talk to him, Trish," Another boy sitting opposite the little girl scolded her. "You heard what Ryo said; he's a zombie, he ain't got the brains to know what you said."  
  
"I'm not a zombie," Kai told the boy calmly but this whole zombie business was getting to him. "Zombies don't exist and I think I have far more brains than you."  
  
"Oh yeah?" The boy raised his voice in anger.  
  
Kai smirked; it was so easy to work people up here.  
  
"Well, what do you know about anything?" his words drawled across his tongue.  
  
"Obviously more than you," Kai retaliated with a mask of indifference and an arrogant yet calm tone of voice.  
  
"Y...you...silver-haired freak!"  
  
"You can talk," Kai spoke as he eyed the boy's fuchsia coloured hair.  
  
The girl giggled but immediately fell silent when the boy glared at her.  
  
The boy's tether had snapped and he flung himself at Kai, knocking them both to the ground.  
  
Miss Berry ran up and tried to pry the two apart while chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" rang through the hall.  
  
Kai punched the boy on top and he backed off, allowing Kai to stand. The boy quickly recovered and he tried to punch Kai but missed. Kai was going for a roundhouse kick when Miss Berry grabbed him and pulled him away with such force he had not thought possible for such a thin woman.  
  
"Come with me!" her shrill voice pierced the hall. Kai was dragged away while he watched the other boy slink away unpunished and the sound of the kids' laughter and jeers followed him through the hallways.  
  
~ Outside ~  
  
Kai spent the rest of the afternoon sauntering through the orphanage grounds after being told by Miss Berry in that sickening motherly tone that 'fighting was wrong' he was in no mood to be messed with.  
  
He hated everything about this place from the ignorant and imprudent children to the very room he was forced to live in.  
  
The only thing that made this place bearable was that there were several small training dishes in the grounds but the kids were probably going to be nothing more than amateurs.  
  
"Hey, zombie!" Ryo's already familiar voice called Kai back to the orphanage.  
  
Ryo was standing with two more boys both looked almost identical with blonde hair and azure blue eyes but though they bother wore beige jeans one had a T-shirt with the letter 'S' and the other had the letter 'T' on it.  
  
"You there, freak!" Ryo called.  
  
"What's with the marks on your face? You from some tribe or something?" The boy with the letter T began to prod Kai with the stupidest questions he had ever heard.  
  
This time Kai chose not to say anything; his markings still covered a rather sensitive part of his life.  
  
"He's probably from one of those tribes that eat people, I wouldn't share a room with him if I were you, Ryo," The second twin cautioned. "If he licks his lips run for it!"  
  
Kai refused to let their assumptions that he was a cannibal annoy him, though the sheer irrationality of their accusations gave him a headache. Never before had he encountered such immaturity in all his life.  
  
"I have no intention of eating any of you idiotic Neanderthals," he hissed with the same icy calmness that always got on the children's nerves, giving another death-glare but to no affect.  
  
Maybe what had made his glare so effective before was his status but here he had no status, here he was Stray, and Stray was nobody.  
  
"Maybe he doesn't eat, he didn't eat breakfast before," The twin with the letter T sneered at Kai. "Maybe he's a robot; he sure seems like one, he doesn't even get angry!"  
  
"He's no robot, Tam; I betcha, I can make him cry!"  
  
Cry? Kai had never cried in his life even through the beatings and degrading punishment he had received he had never shed a tear once and he supposed that it was quite impossible for them to do what Biovolt could not accomplish.  
  
Turning, he decided it would be best to make for his room when he suddenly felt someone put their foot in front of him.  
  
He tripped and was sent flying, unfortunately no matter how different he was to the kids the laws of gravity still applied to him and he came crashing down.  
  
More kids came to join in Ryo's ring of mocking laughter.  
  
Kai felt anger burning in him at being humiliated by Ryo; that brat was going to pay.  
  
That was it; he had had just about enough of this. Picking himself and whatever little piece of dignity he could muster he made for an attack but froze when he saw what Ryo was holding.  
  
Dranzer  
  
"Hey, you have a bit-beast!" Ryo held Kai's blue blade to the sun to fully admire the expensive attack rings and the picture of Dranzer itself.  
  
The blade glowed angrily at being taken away from its master but if Ryo noticed he didn't care.  
  
"Give...that...back...now!" Kai spat poison through gritted teeth. The air around him seemed to burn with such an intense heat that it made a few kids step back.  
  
Kai lunged at Ryo but the two twins stepped in front and Kai brought them to the ground instead.  
  
"I think I'll keep it!" Kai heard Ryo say and looked up to watch the green eyed boy run into the orphanage.  
  
Kai was torn between chasing after Ryo or beating the crap out of the two twins.  
  
By the time he came to a decision it was too late for him to catch up with Ryo so he opted for the second option.  
  
Raising his fists he simultaneously pummelled both twins in the stomach and chest area, fuelled with all the injustice and hatred that had been aimed at him in the two days he had been at the orphanage.  
  
By the time Miss Berry was called and Kai was dragged off the two twins were a bloody mess and were sent to hospital for the rest of the day while Miss Berry began to lecture Kai on being civil.  
  
"If there's a problem then tell me, there really is no need to hurt someone like that!" Miss Berry rambled on, repeating the same things she said to Kai at breakfast.  
  
Kai nodded and tossed her the odd "Hn," but his mind was elsewhere. It was with Dranzer, his only lifeline, the thing that he treasured the most and above all, the thing that had stood by his side throughout his entire life.  
  
He *needed* Dranzer back and he didn't care what he had to do to get her back.  
  
Once the lecture was over Kai took a tour around the orphanage and the grounds until seven and he sill hadn't found Ryo. Finally he made for his room hoping that Ryo would be there.  
  
He was not.  
  
Kai flopped onto the bed by the window and looked longingly into the distance, past the school grounds and into the depths of Tokyo.  
  
'Just to think,' Kai mused. 'That all my team mates are out there somewhere in Tokyo having the time of their lives.'  
  
Is this what he was going to endure every time they broke up for the holidays? Was this his new home forever? Where was everyone else? Had they been so caught up in having a good time that they had forgotten about him? Did they even know he was here?  
  
For the first time in...forever he felt totally alone. Not even Dranzer was there to give him comfort now  
  
He was different from them, different from everyone but his team had accepted him as who he was. To them he was not 'That lonely, abused kid' or 'That emotionless experiment subject' he was just Kai to them, Kai Hiwatari.  
  
Maybe he was better off with the Bladebreakers. He sighed as he thought of every time he pushed them away, every moment he was mean to them and they continued to be his oh-so-persistent friends. All this time he had not the slightest idea of what he had once had.  
  
'Now who's the dumb one, Kai?' His mind spat maliciously.  
  
Without thinking he took out his duffel bag from under his bed and went back to sitting on Ryo's bed by the window.  
  
He unzipped his bag and rummaged through his things. He went past a new launcher he had received from Takao for his fifteenth birthday, a book from Kenny, an ice blue scarf from Max and a thick silver chain with a phoenix from Rei.  
  
Finally he found what he was looking for; a small black leather book everyone had pitched in to make for him. He opened it slowly as if it was some kind of revered and holy book.  
  
The pages were made of transparent pockets of plastic and each page held two photographs of other teams they had met on the way and of the whole time they had spent together as a team from the moment they had met to his fifteenth birthday party.  
  
Nostalgic memories came flooding in and filed Kai with the warmth that was usually provided by Dranzer.  
  
He fingered the photos, vainly trying to revive a spark of happy satisfaction the moments had brought but there was no warmth in any of them; only a deep and sudden longing for something he could of had.  
  
The door opening made Kai close the photo album sharply and looked up but it was not who he expected it to be.  
  
"E...Excuse me? Are ya busy?" The little girl from breakfast stepped in meekly.  
  
"Trish?" Kai recalled her name.  
  
She nodded and took several more steps towards the bed in her little yellow dress. Her petite nose was dotted with freckles but they were over-shadowed by large, thickly lashed, brown eyes and her black hair that fell just past her chin.  
  
"Wot's that?" She asked as she saw Kai put the book back into his bag.  
  
"Nothing," Kai shrugged. "It's just...a memory."  
  
He slid the bag back under his own bed and then turned to Trish, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.  
  
"Mizz Berry wanted me ta tell ya that dinner's at eight p.m." Trish said then turned and was about to leave when something seemed to stop her. She turned around again and said. "Are ya Kai Hiwatari?"  
  
If Kai was shocked that someone recognised him and knew his name he didn't show it; he merely nodded.  
  
"I knew it!" Trish jumped up and down with glee. "I thought I saw yer picture in one of them ol' blading magazines. Ryo's showin' off Dranzer by the ol' blading dishes, just thought yer'd wanna know."  
  
Kai didn't wait; he jumped off the bed and dashed past Trish.  
  
Someone was going to pay.  
  
~ Mansion ~  
  
In the back of the large mansion there lay a study hidden from the eyes of any visitors.  
  
Thick velvet curtains were pulled shut and the door to the rest of the mansion was shut to let no light in. The only luminous source was a solitary candle perched high on top of a bookshelf of old, dusty volumes.  
  
Reclining against a wine red velvet chair Boris took another sip of Bordeaux wine before replacing it on his large mahogany desk.  
  
"Mr Balkov," a gruff voice came from outside the study. "Mr Roskovi is here to see you."  
  
"Send him in," Boris ordered.  
  
The great oak door opened and a middle-aged man in a grey suit and tie stepped and holding a brief case briskly into the study just a meter away from Boris' desk.  
  
"Nice place," Mr Roskovi observed. "Does Mr Hiwatari offer such good accommodation to all his employees?"  
  
"This happens to be bought from my own hard-earned money," Boris answered complacently. "Now, to business," he sat up straight. "Kai Hiwatari was the one you were interested in, correct?"  
  
"That's correct, I want him to work for me as a bit-beast thief," Mr Roskovi nodded. "I've heard good things about his last attempt."  
  
"Well I have good news for you, Roskovi, you won't have to try and steal him of Voltaire; he's been disowned and belongs to whoever claims him first."  
  
"Where is he?" Mr Roskovi asked in an eager voice.  
  
"Well that depends what you mean by 'where?'"  
  
Mr Roskovi sighed and placed a large bundle of money on Boris' desk. "Just get him for me, okay?"  
  
Boris counted the money with a greedy smile. "Consider it done," he smirked.  
  
***************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: I know and sorry if I made Kai sound weak; he's not really it's just that that sneaky rat Ryo is an idiot. I'm sure you guys and girls must hate him. What will happen to Kai now? Something bad is coming up, trust me.  
  
Miekkie - Really? I like it too. R&R! It's gonna get interesting.  
  
ChibiKai(UL is amazing - I know and now Boris is dealing with this Roskovi guy. Poor Kai, he just can't get a break.  
  
Bickabee - Yes, he is an idiot. I think the Booby thing is interesting.  
  
Identity Thief - Thanks R&R! The plot is just starting to come together. 


	3. Who do you think you are?

Mizu_Tenshi: Thank you all those who reviewed! I told you the Breakers would be in this fic and here they are!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the anime this fic is centred around  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 3: Who do you think you are?  
  
The last few days had been bright and sunny but now the weather seemed to remind everyone that it was still mid-winter, the frost gripped tightly to everything around it with its cold fingers, not wanting to give way to her sister, Spring.  
  
The air was bleak and chilly with cold gusts of wind and yet, despite the cold weather there was a certain amount of warmth in the air and kind of festive cheer that should have been over with Christmas and New Year.  
  
The four Bladebreakers were inside Takao's home doing what a lot of teenagers liked to do during the holidays; laze about with friends, food and movies.  
  
"Hey, Kenny, still not seen Kai around?" Max asked the younger boy.  
  
"No, not since we all broke up for the holidays," Kenny shook his head  
  
"Ah, who cares?" Takao leaned back on his leather sofa with a bucket of popcorn as the TV screen flashed images of 'The matrix.' "It's not as if the ice lord would've actually wanted to spend time with us."  
  
"Still," Rei reminded the navy haired teen. "It's good to know how he's doing; he went back to Voltaire, remember? And Voltaire must be pretty angry that Kai didn't do what he was asked of."  
  
There was silence when they realised that Rei was right.  
  
"Do you really think he's in trouble?" Takao sat up. Though the pair had been through countless fight it was obvious that the navy haired teen still regarded their stoic leader as a friend.  
  
"Maybe," Rei shrugged.  
  
"Well what can we do? Waltz up to his mansion and get kicked off the property?" Kenny was being realistic.  
  
"Whatever," Takao leaned back and shrugged. "If you guys are so worried I'll phone tomorrow and hopefully won't get cut off. Now, can we please watch the movie? The good fight scenes are coming up."  
  
"You can talk!" Max laughed. "You hardly watch the movie, you just stuff your face like a pig!"  
  
"Hey, you can't watch a movie without the food," Takao said defensively.  
  
The rest of the group just rolled their eyes and continued to watch the movie.  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
Kai made his way through the grounds of the orphanage with a dangerous spark in his eyes that told others that he was not to be messed with.  
  
Approaching a large crowd he pushed his way past them until had a clear view of Ryo and thirteen-year old girl standing on opposite sides of the dish in the midst of a one-sided battle.  
  
Ryo looked up from his battle just in time to see Kai make his way determinedly to the dish.  
  
"Hey, robot!" He called sneered. "What's the matter? Want your birdie back?"  
  
Kai said nothing to Ryo's taunts, he was too mature to stoop to such immature levels as name-callings; his methods would be much more painful than anything Ryo could do.  
  
The girl who had been fighting Ryo scooped up her blade and hurried into the crowds.  
  
What Kai was expected to do was clear to everyone.  
  
Taking a spare blade from out of his pocket he secured it under the launcher without uttering a word.  
  
"Ha! That's rich!" Ryo laughed. "*You're* challenging *me?* The best blader in the whole orphanage? Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I know who I am," Kai replied calmly. "But wonder if you know who you are."  
  
"Of course I know who I am!" Ryo scoffed. "I'm the undefeated champion of the world!"  
  
Kai shook his head; what a delusional brat. Even if he was the same age as Kai he acted as if he was five, not fifteen.  
  
"If I win I get my blade back."  
  
"Fine! And if I win you have to be my slave for a month!"  
  
"Fine!" Kai agreed. He would only be here for a few weeks and it was not like he'd loose to some amateur anyway.  
  
"Come on and blade!" Ryo yelled as he fitted Dranzer back onto his silver launcher.  
  
Another kid from out of the crowd yelled for them to take their positions. "Three...two...one...let it rip!"  
  
Kai's disadvantage wasn't as bad as it looked at first glance; though Ryo had Dranzer while he had no bit-beast Kai made up for it with years of experience blading both in and out of the abbey.  
  
"Attack!" Ryo screamed.  
  
Kai smirked confidently as he observed Ryo's technique; it was classical kid behaviour. Ryo simply brought on an onslaught of attacks, relying on brute force only while totally disregarding skill, speed and defence.  
  
It made Kai wince to see Dranzer being used in such a disgusting manner but bit-beast or no, he could take this kid down no problem.  
  
Kai's own spare beyblade swerved each predictable attack with ease, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. He found it.  
  
"Attack!" Kai urged his blade to the steep sides of the dish. The red beyblade swerved round the dish then swooped down upon Dranzer in a flash.  
  
In one moment things seemed to go in slow motion and then, as it resumed to normal speed Dranzer was lying by Ryo's foot.  
  
"Looks like I win," Kai smirked.  
  
"No way!" Ryo was shocked. "You must have cheated! No way could I loose, I had a bit-beast!"  
  
"My blade," Kai turned to stare intently at Ryo. Crimson orbs met grey- green ones and a static wave of hatred passed between them.  
  
"No way, you're not getting this back," Ryo snatched up the blade.  
  
"I won," Kai said dangerously. "So I suggest you hand it over now before I have to hurt you like I did to your two friends."  
  
"No, you should be my slave for cheating. You lousy, lying silver-haired freak! Go home, grandpa! Who do you think you are anyway?" Ryo spat.  
  
Kai had no intention of enlightening the chestnut haired boy; someone else did.  
  
"I'll tell yer, who 'e is!" The crowds parted to let a small five year old girl with a menacing look in her brown eyes pass through. "That's Kai Hiwatari, the leader of the world champion Breakers! That's who 'e is!" Trish put her hands stubbornly on her hips.  
  
There was that silence that drifted over everyone when something ground breaking had been said and then, oh so slowly, laughter echoed through the grounds.  
  
Ryo clutched his sides and hollered, forgetting about his defeat while the kids who were too polite to laugh out loud stifled giggles or just smiled as if someone had just told a rude joke in the presence of elders.  
  
"That's not true, is it?" Someone from the crowds surrounding them asked Kai.  
  
"Of course it's true," Kai said plainly, not expecting them to believe a word that he had said but refusing to lie when it was not necessary.  
  
"It is!" Trish defended her claims. "I saw 'is pictures in one of dem mags! Don't ya people read?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Max Mizuhara!" Ryo wiped away a tear of laughter.  
  
"B...But it is!" Trish desperately looked for some support but found none from her fellow orphans so instead she turned to Kai. "Tell 'em! Show 'em some proof! Like...like letters or pictures!"  
  
"Yeah, come on, freak, show us which planet you come from," Ryo challenged.  
  
"Hn," Kai narrowed his eyes at the detestable boy in front of him. "I don't have to prove myself to you."  
  
"That's 'cuz you can't! Who are you? You're nobody with no friends, maybe you should head back to the scrap yard, robot! No one's gonna believe a freak or some lying little five year old."  
  
"I ain't no liar!" Trish was on the verge of tears.  
  
Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Ryo taunted.  
  
Trish let out a strangled sob and ran for the orphanage in tears.  
  
"Did you enjoy that?" Kai's voice was still as calm as ever; apparently unfazed and unsympathetic to Trish's tears.  
  
"I don't have to answer to *you!* Why don't you just leave us all alone, robot!"  
  
"Yeah, go back to your home planet!" someone from the crowds joined in.  
  
Kai cast an angry glare at the crowd but could not detect who had just spoken. Why were they doing this? He supposed that picking on other people just made them feel big; like they were someone who mattered.  
  
'How sad,' Kai thoughts almost took on the shape of pity but he stopped them before they could go that far.  
  
"Monster! That's what you are!" Ryo screamed.  
  
"You're right, Ryo, just look at those ugly things on his face," a girl stepped out from the crowds to face Kai. "What human would wear those?"  
  
"Give me my beyblade," Kai said slowly, putting an emphasis on each word.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?" Ryo taunted. "Eat my brains, zombie?"  
  
Kai's fists clenched into tight balls. He suddenly had the urge to do something with his curled fists.  
  
Seeing what Kai's intention in his crimson orbs Ryo backed off slightly then turned and ran pushing through the crowds to get away.  
  
"Come back here, gaki!" Kai yelled as he raced after him. Why did he have a feeling he had done this before? Why did he have a feeling that it would end the same way?  
  
Just as if history had repeated itself once Kai fought his way past the crowds Ryo had disappeared.  
  
~ Kai's room ~  
  
Kai stared moodily out of the window again. How long had it been? Two days if you counted today since he had been here?  
  
Already he had had much more than he could stand that he found himself pondering which was worse; the abbey or the orphanage.  
  
He tried to weigh up the physical abuse, experiments, tedious training and degrading punishment with the immaturity, mental abuse and pure crap he was getting here.  
  
In the end he decided that the abbey was better; at least at the abbey they were moulding him into something strong and powerful but here what were they trying to turn him into? A verbal punch bag?  
  
"I hope you're happy, you sadistic bastard,' Kai muttered darkly.  
  
Soon he found his thoughts moving from his current topic to his team and he found himself asking the same questions. Did they know he was here? If so why hadn't they called? Was this what he had to endure every time there was a holiday?  
  
To his surprise he found that a few new questions had been thrown into his whirlpool of thoughts. Among them were such questions as 'Do I deserve this?' and 'Is there a way out of this?'  
  
"You missed dinner...again," Trish's voice pulled him out from his sinking thoughts.  
  
Kai merely shrugged and continued to stare out of the window.  
  
"They're not all like Ryo," Trish continued to talk regardless of whether Kai was listening or not. "But it makes sense why they don't believe yer; why'd a rich 'n' famous blader spend 'is 'oliday in this hell hole? They probably think yer just some look alike."  
  
"If it makes so much sense they why do you believe me?"  
  
Trish shrugged. "Dunno, guess it's 'coz I've seen yer picture while dem lot were busy watchin' dem anime shows."  
  
Kai said nothing but he did nod slightly to indicate that he was listening. At least he knew they had TV.  
  
"I'm sorry ya didn't get yer blade back," Trish began drawing invisible circles on the floorboards with one foot. "I'm not wachin' those anime shows wit my friends so I got nothin' to do now."  
  
"Forget it," Kai said curtly though Trish was probably the most intelligent person he had met at the orphanage.  
  
"Yer'd rather be alone?" Trish asked meekly.  
  
Again, Kai didn't answer.  
  
Taking it as a yes Trish made her way out of his room and shut the door for him.  
  
'No one wants to be alone,' Kai's mind sighed with tiredness. 'I won't depend on anyone either.'  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
A boy sat in the corner of a dark and dingy kitchen corner. Maybe it would have seemed cheerful if it was brighter but the darkness hung so thickly over the kitchen that light seemed non-existent. There was blood everywhere; covering the slate haired boy's vision with a red haze.  
  
He whimpered like an abused puppy, kneeling besides a cold figure of a woman, breathing heavily and stained with blood that matched her crimson eyes.  
  
"No, mum, don't leave me here! I don't wanna be alone! Please don't leave me here!" The boy shook her shoulder roughly.  
  
"Sorry Kai, I'm off to see daddy, I'm off to heaven," she said in a weak and trembling voice. Taking the boy's hand into her fragile clasp she whispered to him with the last of her strength; "Come with me!"  
  
The five year-old Kai felt the larger hand uncurl around his tiny fists. "Mum?" He asked as he saw her eyes glaze over. He trembled besides her afraid to leave her side for fear that heaven would come down any minute and take her away.  
  
His voice quivered but no tears fell from his crimson eyes.  
  
'Is that how heartless I am? I can't even cry for my mother? Do I have a soul?'  
  
There was a white flash of light and the settings changed  
  
This one was a somewhat regal study full of large mahogany bookshelves and brandy coloured leather armchairs.  
  
"B..But grandfather, I thought - " A five year old Kai, keeling over, probably after being hit was breathing heavily with exhaustion. Bruises of purple and blue decorated his bare arms and his face.  
  
"You thought what?" Voltaire, as cold and commanding as ever, towered over the boy. "That you could trust me? Boy, never trust anyone or they'll turn on you just like that. The world hates you, the world spits on you and everything that you are. Don't trust anyone, ever!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Kai mumbled but his eyes held no sincerity that came with being a child.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry's not good enough, get down like the dog you are and beg for redemption!" Voltaire kicked him in the stomach; sending him to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry!"  
  
"Say it like you meant it! Be sorry for your suicidal mother, your drunken father, your stupidity, your helplessness and your weakness!" Voltaire yelled as he continued to lash out with sharp kicks to Kai's ribs and stomach. Each blow seared with pain but Kai remained conscious to endure the pain and suffering.  
  
Flash  
  
Again the setting was the same old study yet again but this time he was older, about eight or nine years old.  
  
Voltaire circled Kai like an army general while Kai stared directly in front of him, his face stony and impassive with no emotion etched on his face.  
  
"You are the best of Biovolt! Enhanced through science, strengthened through training and hardened through punishment. Never forget where your loyalties lie, you *are* Biovolt and you stand for everything that is Biovolt."  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Kai banished those lingering memories from his mind with a few shakes off his head. If he stayed here any longer he would surely go insane; he had to get out. Next to his own breathing space and time he craved freedom but he was not allowed out of the grounds unaccompanied by an adult for 'security reasons.'  
  
There was loud bang, signalling that Ryo had just entered and had most ungracefully slammed the door shut in a foul mood.  
  
"Hey, robot, Miss Berry sent me to - "  
  
In a rush of adrenaline Kai leapt into Ryo knocking him down.  
  
"Give me my blade!" He demanded as Ryo writhed in pain under Kai's vice- like grip.  
  
"I don't have it! I hid it! Honest!" Kai detected signs of sincerity from Ryo's green eyes but his fist continued to hover above Ryo's face  
  
"Where?" Kai demanded.  
  
"You beat me and you'll never know!" Ryo said triumphantly.  
  
"You don't tell me and you won't be able to walk again!"  
  
"I'm not telling!" Ryo sneered.  
  
Kai raised his fist but before he could make the connection between his gloved fist and Ryo's face Miss Berry walked in.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Miss Berry demanded shrilly. "Stray, get off him at once!"  
  
Kai looked at Miss Berry and then at Ryo, there were a few seconds of tense silence and then Kai reluctantly released Ryo from his grip.  
  
Kai sighed; if this went on his head would explode. He sat back on Ryo's bed and massaged his throbbing temples.  
  
"Get up, Stray," Miss Berry ordered. "You have a visitor."  
  
"A visitor?" Kai allowed his heart to soar. Was it Rei? Or perhaps Kenny and Max, even Takao would be a relief. Miss Berry did not answer him; she just glared at him angrily, apparently upset that he had been fighting and walked out of the door  
  
"It's some weird purple haired man," Ryo smirked.  
  
Kai knew instantly who it was and he knew that it meant trouble. His heart sank. Of course, he should have known better, why would anyone else want to see him?  
  
"What does he want?" Kai muttered to himself.  
  
"Probably here to take you back to your home planet," Ryo said snidely. "He's waiting in Miss Berry's office, don't just stand there, get going, zombie!"  
  
Kai cast a furious glare that said; 'I'll get you later!' and with that slammed the door on Ryo.  
  
***************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Don't worry Kai will be getting his blade back. Also, the quotes in the summery are always one chapter ahead; kind of like a sneak peek. Once again, thanks to all those people whom reviewed!  
  
beckamon - Thanks for reviewing and Kai will get his blade back  
  
Rosy-Ray-Lover - Thanks, I look forward to voting! ^__^  
  
Miekkie - Something bad should happen to Ryo, I agree.  
  
ChibiKai(UL is amazing - *Nods* Yes Ryo should have something evil coming to him.  
  
Kai's_Girl - Don't worry, I have Kai's revenge all planned out.  
  
anomynous - I hope that explained it. I've got a scene like that coming up.  
  
fIRE - And here I am! Hope you liked it! R&R!  
  
Libe - Than you for your review, it's appreciated.  
  
Wise Wolf - Thanks, I'm trying to get Kai's revenge into the next chapter. R&R!  
  
Identity Thief - Thanks, glad you got your fic running again.  
  
Bickabee - Really? Buddy sounds pretty funny.  
  
kai-baby - You don't like Tyson, do you? Lol, well Ryo is going to get his comeuppance.  
  
sakura - Me too, I should give him a break but...meh. Thanks for reviewing! R&R!  
  
Angelfire - Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter. Kai will have his revenge!  
  
By the Stars - Thanks, I can't wait to start a fic together. I hope you've got ideas 'cause I haven't! 


	4. Boris Balkov

Mizu_Tenshi: ATTENTION! I need help. Everytime I try to write a pause, you know, three dots? Well It turns out like this… I'd be very grateful if anyone could tell me how to fix that problem.  
  
" ~ " Speech ' ~ ' Thought * ~ * Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 4: Boris Balkov  
  
Kai made his way through the polished corridors of Crossroads Orphanage. Apparently news of this mysterious purple-haired man had travelled fast and now orphans were popping their heads out of the activities room or from their own rooms, giggling, whispering or pointing at Kai as he walked down the aisle.  
  
"What's he doing?" Someone asked as Kai walked past the kids, acting as if they were not there.  
  
"Maybe he's found a home."  
  
"No way, who would adopt *him?*"  
  
"Maybe they found out what tribe he belongs to and that guy's here to take him back."  
  
"No, he looks like he's in trouble, maybe he's a criminal."  
  
"Or a murderer."  
  
'Idiots!' Kai mentally rolled his eyes.  
  
Miss Berry's office was a small cubicle with the same flooring as the rest of the orphanage and painted in a disgusting, sickly, shade of olive green imprinted with brick red polka dots that clashed with the rest of the room.  
  
Kai was not the first person you'd come to for fashion tips but even his face was a picture of disgust at the room.  
  
A phone was hanging on the wall next to several windows each covered by electric pink drapes and in front of the window was a cheap plastic desk and chair. Sitting on that cheap plastic chair was Miss Berry and next to her stood none other than Boris Balkov.  
  
"Ah, you're here!" Miss Berry got up and walked around the desk to greet Kai. "This is Mr. Balkov and he's interested in adopting you."  
  
Kai looked bewildered for about a second and then he leaned over to the right so that he could catch a glimpse of Boris. His grandfather had just disowned him and now Voltaire's second hand man was adopting him?  
  
"It's not for me," Boris reminded her in a curt voice. "I'm here doing a favour for Mr Roskovi."  
  
Where had Kai heard that name before? Well he knew enough to know that whoever knew Boris was probably as much of a creep as Voltaire. No way in hell would Kai fall into Boris' or this Mr Roskovi's plans just like that.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with him," Kai crossed his arms defiantly.  
  
"But Stray!" Miss Berry stuttered. "Don't you want a loving family and a home of your own?"  
  
"You can't force me to be adopted," Kai planted his feet firmly on the ground, indicating that he would not move until Boris had gone.  
  
"Of course we can't force you to be adopted but I'm sure you'd be happy with Mr Roskovi," Miss Berry looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'll let you two talk things out and maybe you'll change your mind."  
  
"Why are you here?" Kai demanded to know almost immediately after Miss Berry had left the room.  
  
"Come on Kai," Boris smirked. "You can't honestly say that you like it here."  
  
"And you can't honestly say that you expected me to come running into your arms," Kai retorted.  
  
"Of course not," Boris' smirk widened. "Mr Roskovi owns a corporation not unlike Biovolt and he wants you to be his bit-beast thief."  
  
"Boris, the day I'll work for you or any of your 'colleagues' is the day you'll find me on the roof singing 'I believe I can fly'" Kai said with disgust.  
  
"Think about it before you reject it; you'd be trained to be powerful again, you'd be up against *real* opponents and most of all you'd be out of this place. You'd be needed."  
  
Kai thought for a moment. He hated this place after all and Mr Roskovi would be his one way out of this hellhole but then again he'd be stealing and he didn't think he could to do something like that again even if it was his only ticket out.  
  
Boris saw Kai's indecisiveness and handed him a small white envelope. "If you ever change your mind there's a number in there," and with that Boris left the office and Kai all alone.  
  
~ Later ~  
  
Miss Berry had been devastated to say the least that Kai had not taken up the offer to be adopted. Her face was of pure shock when he said he would be staying, it was as if it was every kids' dream to be adopted.  
  
He couldn't really care what Miss Berry thought. He just wanted to sleep right now, unfortunately he wasn't going to get what he desired so quickly because Ryo was still up, apparently waiting for him to come back.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be adopted," Ryo smirked as Kai entered the room. "He probably took one look at you and ran."  
  
Kai didn't bother answering any of Ryo's questions; they would probably be just as stupid as Ryo was.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Ryo saw the envelope Kai was holding and made a grab for it but Kai dodged just in time to save it.  
  
"What I have is none of your business," Kai glared icily.  
  
"Huh, whatever," Ryo shrugged and tried to turned back to bed but Kai grabbed him before he could make it to his bed and almost lifted him up by his shirt.  
  
"Don't think I've forgotten about my blade!" Kai growled. He was not used to being without Dranzer for too long. It was the one thing that had been with him through thick and thins. The only thing that understood him, they were like two halves of a whole and without Dranzer his half was rotting.  
  
"I'll show you where it is tomorrow morning, I swear!" Ryo cried with fear evident in his eyes.  
  
Reluctantly Kai put Ryo down and allowed the boy to return to his slumber.  
  
Kai waited until Ryo was definitely asleep and then he carefully opened the envelope to reveal a single sentence written in spindly red ink on the lined paper.  
  
'Mr Roskovi, owner of Roskovi inc. and member of the BBA board.'  
  
Kai's eyes widened. He was on the board? If Mr Roskovi wanted bit-beasts he was in a perfect position to take them. Kai wondered how he had managed to get on the board. Didn't the BBA suspect something?  
  
Below that line was a number. Kai frowned at it suspiciously. What if he just stole into Miss Berry's office and give him a call? Just to find out more about this Mr Roskovi. No, he couldn't do that, he wouldn't be a puppet for anyone anymore.  
  
In a sudden rush of anger he crumpled the letter and the envelope in the palm of his hand and threw it into the waste bin.  
  
Feeling pleased that he had successfully overcome that temptation he got ready for a not so peaceful night's sleep.  
  
~ Mansion ~  
  
In the same study dimly lit study Boris sat up straight in his velvet chair, in front of him was Mr Roskovi standing stiffly by the mahogany desk.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have heard you wrongly," said Mr Roskovi. "Now, what was it that you said?"  
  
"I told you," Boris growled. "That he refused my offer. What could I do? Drag him away in front of everyone?"  
  
"How you became the second hand man to Mr. Hiwatari, I shall ever know," Mr Roskovi snapped. "For God's sake! You're part of an organised criminal corporation! Did you expect him to follow you like a blind lemming? Bribe him, blackmail him, drug him, use force for all I care!"  
  
"He's not allowed out of the orphanage without an adult to accompany him," Boris defended himself. "I can't get to him without making my presence known."  
  
"Then break into the orphanage!" Mr Roskovi was red with rage. "I want Kai working for me before the upcoming tournament."  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
"I can't believe it," Rei muttered as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Takao asked, patiently awaiting news of Rei's latest phone call.  
  
"Well Voltaire was busy, of course," Rei retold this conversation on the phone. "I asked for Kai but the servant on the other side said that it no longer possible to talk to him."  
  
"Did you ask why?" Max asked.  
  
Rei nodded, "the servant got a little nervous I think, and said that Kai had been sent away."  
  
"Sent away?" Max looked puzzled, "sent to where?"  
  
"To an orphanage."  
  
"An orphanage!?" The rest cried in unison.  
  
Ray nodded, "that's what I was told but to which orphanage he wouldn't say."  
  
"Guys, I'm getting a little worried here; Kai's not exactly like the other kids." Max voiced his fears.  
  
"Kai can look after himself," Takao nodded but then added, "still, we better check just to make sure."  
  
"Yes, but where would we start looking?" Kenny asked. "There are quite a few orphanages in Tokyo, this could take forever!"  
  
"Well we still have to try," Takao said defensively.  
  
"Okay," Rei nodded, "let's start searching."  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
The sun rose in the crimson sky, swept with purple and sweeps of grey and dusty pinks making the walls of the orphanage glow a majestic orange and yet each day seemed the same to Kai.  
  
News of the purple-haired man had travelled through the orphanage as fast a lightning; most people were staying away from him as Kai ate breakfast. Only Trish was with him, her face buried in a bowl of rice.  
  
"Hey," the pair looked up from their breakfast. The voice belonged to a boy about eight years old.  
  
"Kensuke," Trish acknowledged through a mouthful of rice.  
  
The boy sat opposite Trish but turned to face Kai. He looked around nervously then leaned closer to Kai.  
  
"Look, Stray," he whispered in a secretive manner. "You're meeting Ryo later, aren't you?"  
  
Kai nodded suspiciously, he had an idea of where this conversation was going.  
  
"I gotta warn you he's set something up with some other kids," Kensuke ruffled his already untidy black hair, "but you didn't hear anything from me, okay?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Kai's eyes narrowed to search the boy for any hidden motive.  
  
Kensuke looked at Trish and blushed. Kai suddenly understood and let the boy go.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kai turned to Trish.  
  
"Why not?" Trish shrugged. "I know what's wrong 'n' I know what's right. Jus' promise me dat ya won't beat 'im up, okay?"  
  
Kai closed his mouth tightly. Why did little kids always ask the near impossible?  
  
"I'll try," Kai grudgingly agreed. He stood up and made his way over to where Ryo was sitting.  
  
"Oh well if it isn't the silver-haired freak monster," Ryo said out loud as Kai approached. "Of course, you want your blade, don't you? Well I'm afraid there's been a change of plan."  
  
Kai looked back at Miss Berry and refrained from hitting the insolent boy there and then.  
  
"Do you value your ability to breathe?"  
  
Ryo detected the seriousness in Kai's voice but did his best to seem calm.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way I guess I could take pity on you and reunite you with your beloved blade."  
  
Pity? Kai felt his blood boil with anger yet his face remained impassive; an ability he was proud of being able to do.  
  
"I hid it in a really good hiding place, not even the twins, Tam and Sam, know about it," Ryo got up and lead Kai out of the hall.  
  
Kai said nothing to the brown haired boy; he already knew that Ryo was planning something.  
  
They walked down the corridors of rooms. The word 'Store room' was painted across a door near Miss Berry's office.  
  
Ryo slipped a small silver key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole.  
  
"Where did you get that?" Kai asked questioningly.  
  
"It's amazing how careless adults are, isn't it?"  
  
The door clicked and swung open to reveal gloomy darkness. A few dusky boxes of cleaning equipment were just about visible in the dark but nothing suspicious could be seen.  
  
"You go first," Kai ordered.  
  
Ryo entered confidently and turned on a small lamp so the room had some, if not much, light.  
  
Kai closed the door behind them and began surveying the room. There were a few old wardrobes and cupboards and several boxes of cleaning solution on the floor but that was it.  
  
"Here," Ryo's voice brought him back to the present. Ryo was rummaging through a box of bottles.  
  
Finally, Ryo produced Kai's blue blade and handed it to Kai.  
  
Kai accepted it sceptically but the moment his finger touched the blue edges of his blade he knew something was wrong. Where was the warmth that Dranzer had provided throughout all their years together?  
  
He looked down at the blade, directly at the problem. The bit-chip had gone!  
  
"You said I had to return the blade but you never said anything about the bit-chip!" Ryo said triumphantly as he caught Kai's furious expression.  
  
The wardrobes suddenly burst open to reveal three other teenagers each one had bottles of mustard and ketchup, holding them like guns.  
  
Forgetting what he told Trish Kai ferociously lunged at Ryo but not before getting covered in mustard and ketchup.  
  
Kai barged Ryo to the floor and pinned him there, sending angry punches flying straight at Ryo's face and chest.  
  
Once the others had run out of mustard and ketchup they grabbed bottles of disinfectant and threw them at Kai from afar, shouting and yelling names.  
  
A particularly heavy bottle of bleach hit Kai around the back of his head and Ryo took the opportunity to push Kai off.  
  
"You monster!" Ryo yelled. "We're gonna get rid of you, we don't want to be eaten!"  
  
More bottles rained down on Kai as he tried to deflect them while dodging Ryo's furious sweeps. He had had enough of this; he suddenly felt powered by a force deep down inside that screamed for revenge.  
  
Someone's footsteps echoed down the corridor and got louder with each step.  
  
"Miss Berry!" One of the children cried in a hushed tone and they all fled outside.  
  
Ryo attempted to push past Kai but he was knocked down easily.  
  
"Not so big without backup, are you?" Kai growled.  
  
Ryo scrambled to his feet, growling horribly. He tried to punch Kai but the attack was blocked and countered.  
  
"Give me my bit-beast and I'll make this easy for you."  
  
Ryo said nothing. He attacked again and this time it hit Kai on his already bruised cheek.  
  
Growling, Kai seized Ryo by the throat and forced him against a wall.  
  
Ryo gasped for breath and, for a while, neither of them moved. The only sound was the footsteps getting louder and closer to them and then, as if someone had hit the 'play' button everything resumed.  
  
Kai's grip tightened on Ryo's neck, he felt strange, here he was covered in sauce, enduring childish name calling and down-right stupidity all mainly caused by the boy in front of him; no one had ever made him this mad before.  
  
He had to take out his anger at its source.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Ryo writhed and attempted to pry Kai's hands away from his neck.  
  
Kai kneed him in the stomach to stop the hands from loosening his grip. Ryo doubled over and cried out in pain.  
  
"The bit-chip!" Ryo practically screamed. "I have it! It's been with me all the time!" His hand moved to his pocket and he handed Kai the chip.  
  
Kai snatched it off him and placed Dranzer safely in his own pocket.  
  
The footsteps were very close and the pair stood frozen for a couple of minutes and then the steps faded into the distance.  
  
Now he had what he wanted Kai felt his grip loosening but that fierce energy inside of him urged him to do more damage.  
  
Seeing the look of sweet revenge in Kai's crimson eyes Ryo struggled even more and yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! Sorry for the names I called you, sorry for taking your blade, I'm sorry!"  
  
Kai knew he should let the poor, pathetic excuse for a child go but something was there holding him in place.  
  
"Sorry?" All the hatred in Kai seethed; it felt to him as if he was watching himself speak from the outside. "Sorry is not good enough! Get down like the dog you are and beg for red - "  
  
Kai stopped himself just in time. He felt all the anger suddenly drain out of him.  
  
'Get down like the dog you are and beg for redemption.'  
  
Hadn't that been what Voltaire had told Kai himself? Yet here he was saying exactly the same thing to Ryo. There was no connection, was there? He wasn't like Voltaire, he wasn't becoming what he had hated all these years, there was just no way!  
  
Kai slowly let go of Ryo. He could feel his own heart beating and his mind repeating over and over in his head.  
  
'It's just a coincidence, a slip of the tongue, you would never become and evil, sadistic bastard like him!'  
  
'You said exactly what Voltaire had said all those years ago, you just let your anger control you and you beat that kid to a pulp just like what Lord Voltaire would have done!' Another side of Kai sneered.  
  
'He deserved it!'  
  
'No he didn't, you could have used a less violent way.'  
  
The two opposing feelings raged in Kai's mind. Breathing heavily, Kai turned and fled.  
  
'They were right, you *are* a monster.'  
  
***************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: I think the … problem is happening everywhere but still any advice would be heplful. Anyway, R&R! Here are my replies to everyone who reviewed ch3.  
  
Angelfire - He finally got it back but not in a very nice way but Ryo deserved it.  
  
Alkvingiel - Thanks for the idea, I might use it later on.  
  
Kai baby-girl - Really? I didn't know there were other stories about Kai in an orphanage. Thanks, I'm honoured!  
  
By the Stars - Okay, can't wait to start. Unfortunately I happen to live on this horrible little piece of wet and rainy land called England so the time zone's a bugger.  
  
Identity Thief & BladerSINbad - Thanks and I will keep going.  
  
Kuroi Neko - I read your story. Raven looks like she's gonna end up with Ray, is she? Wait, I should ask that in my next review. Never mind!  
  
Dark Kai - Yep, I'm definitely gonna finish this.  
  
Sighing Siren - Thanks for the info. Ryo is a little rat, isn't he?  
  
Squirrel of Shadows - Unfortunately Kai can't kill Ryo but he did punch him!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - There's another Ryo? I wonder what he's like. Anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Bickabee - I agree, let's all shove Ryo and his friends in a burning cupboard!  
  
anomynous - Yes, he got to beat Ryo a little and more revenge is soon to come once Kai gets over what he said.  
  
ChibiKai (UL is amazing - What evil come next! You'll have to wait and find out but something will happen.  
  
Carmina Burana - Thanks, I'll be writing a lot. R&R!  
  
vegeta's lover - Thanks, I'm glad someone liked it; I think this story will get darker as it goes on…maybe.  
  
CC - You got an account? Congratulations and thank you for your review. 


	5. Fifteen minutes of freedom

Mizu_Tenshi: Wow chapter five already? Well I think it's time we got off the orphanage, don't you? Oh, and Thanks to ID Thief for the tip on formatting.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
***********************  
  
Chapter 5: Fifteen minutes of freedom  
  
"No! Please stop! Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I'm doing this because I must!"  
  
"No, Katsumi! Don't destroy yourself!"  
  
"Goodbye Tadashi."  
  
"Katsumi!"  
  
"Takao! Get up lazy-bones! You're supposed to be helping us search not watching anime!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Ugh! I'm beat!" Takao complained, as he lay sprawled over one of the many cushioned chairs in his house. "We've been to five different orphanages and not a single one knew where Kai was."  
  
"There are still a lot more places to search!" Rei urged Takao back on his feet but Takao refused to move.  
  
"Guys, I think I've got an idea," Kenny said in a serious tone that made everyone tun and look at him. "Well, it's like this - "  
  
"Tadashi! Don't pursue the evil Countess!"  
  
"Don't try and stop me, Okura, I must avenge Katsumi's death!"  
  
"Someone turn off that TV please!" Kenny asked, slightly frustrated that his explanation had been interrupted.  
  
Grudgingly Takao turned off the TV.  
  
"Anyway," Kenny continued "So far, we've been looking at the good orphanages but I don't believe that Voltaire would send Kai to a good orphanage."  
  
"So you're saying we should try the worst, most run-down orphanages there are?" Max caught on  
  
"Precisely, and since most orphanages are in pretty good state this will be an easier task."  
  
"Good, but can I please finish watching this show first?" Takao turned the TV back on.  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
Kai's finger delicately traced the sharp metal edges of his blade in an unconcerned manner. Dranzer glowed timidly in his hand but Kai ignored his bit-beast.  
  
Fortunately, Ryo had not appeared in their room until late at night and even then he said nothing to Kai but acted as if he was not there so Kai could finally be alone with his thoughts.  
  
Right now he was in the bathroom feeling the cold night's air rush in through the window.  
  
He was not going to become his grandfather. He would die before he allowed that to happen, he knew he was trained to be Voltaire's puppet but that was not the case anymore, he was his own person now. He was not Voltaire.  
  
He hated this place more than ever. He hated the children more than ever. The way they insulted him, the way they taunted him and, most of all, the way they made him doubt his own humanity.  
  
Was he human? Well, scientifically, he was human, he had the same basic anatomy as the others after all but the word 'human' had several definitions.  
  
Before it had just been stupid name-calling, he could ignore it, it wasn't true just childish immaturity but now he wasn't sure anymore. Were the kids right? Was he really a monster?  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Kai stood at the far end of a dark stone room, the only light being a solitary candle. He felt his heart pumping and his breath quicken at what lay opposite the small dingy room.  
  
It was a black burlap sack moving and writhing horribly, whatever was in the sack was moaning and crying.  
  
"Let me out, please! Please, God! Oh, dear God, someone let me out!" The voice was male, belonging to a child about seven years old. That voice made Kai's throat tighten.  
  
"Finish the job," a rasping voice whispered in his ear yet no one was near him.  
  
"I know, Boris," Kai growled. He knew his tutor was there, he was always there.  
  
He could feel Boris' watchful gaze fixed on him, it made his skin tingle uncomfortably just knowing he was there.somewhere.watching..waiting.assessing him like a piece of machinery.  
  
Slowly Kai took a few steps towards the figure in the sack getting bolder with each step until he was standing right in front of the wriggling sack.  
  
'Don't screw up,' he told himself calmly. 'In and out, quick and easy.'  
  
Carefully he bent down, trying to regulate his breathing. He wiped his sweaty hands on his cargo pants and then picked up a beautiful pearl handled dagger again.  
  
"Indecisiveness looses points. Finish the job now." Boris ordered.  
  
'Okay, on the count of three,' Kai said to himself as he closed is eyes and raised the dagger, trying to shut out the wails that were now so close to him. 'One.two.three!'  
  
The blade slit the sack easily and the figure suddenly stopped moving, all voices ceased. At the same time Kai felt his heart wrench at what he had done.  
  
Why couldn't he bring himself to just kill them without hesitation? It was okay, wasn't it? That's what Boris had said. They were weak and had failed their tests. The weak did not deserve to survive Boris had explained.  
  
If that was true then why did he feel so bad? So guilty? Was he being weak too?  
  
'Another courage and loyalty test down the drain,' Kai nodded as he stood up, withdrawing the crimson dipped dagger.  
  
"Quick and silent killing method, light on feet," Boris droned like a machine. "Hesitation and indecisiveness present. Overall score: fifty-six points. Next time, Kai, don't think about it."  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Don't think about it.he had killed someone! An innocent child! How was he supposed to not think about it? What was worse was that he received no nightmares as punishment but always managed to sleep easy.  
  
He wanted a nightmare, to wake up sweating and afraid to go back to sleep, anything just to prove to himself that he had a conscience, that he was not a monster. He wanted to be able to cry.  
  
"It's not your fault," he told his concerned bit-beast as he stowed it safely away in the depths of his pocket.  
  
Just.how many days was it? He had lost count already. It felt as if he had been rotting away in this hellhole for years. Shaking his head despondently he turned to face his own reflection.  
  
There are times in life when you can just loose yourself, when you just stare blankly at your reflection, lost in your own eyes and that feeling of disgust overcomes you. You don't ever want to see that person staring back at you ever again.  
  
That was what Kai was doing right now. Observing himself and telling his reflection to go crawl into a ditch and die.  
  
Messy hair that ranged from slate blue to ocean blue stuck out at awkward angles while some strands fell to frame his face. Creamy skin, a stoic expression, a petite nose deeply contrasted with large, crimson eyes and lastly, four blue triangles painted onto his cheeks. This was Kai Hiwatari.  
  
'I don't belong here, why am I here? Of all he people I could have been why did I end up as me? This is what they see when they look at me: an arrogant, jaded, anti-social, freak of nature!'  
  
Kai wasn't the type to feel sorry for himself, instead he felt angry. Angry with what Voltaire and the abbey had done to him, angry towards Ryo and, for the first time, angry towards his team for forgetting him.  
  
He had gotten them through so much and now that there was no tournament was he to be flung aside and forgotten? He could just see his team enjoying the holidays while he was stuck here.  
  
Kai shook off the thought. As if he had given his team any indication that he had wanted to be with them. This was his fault.  
  
That's when it struck him. He had to get out of here. It didn't matter if they sent the police looking for him; no one would care anyway. He had to get away from the orphanage. Go somewhere far away.  
  
Exiting the bathroom he moved silently and stealthily pass Ryo's sleeping form and to his luggage.  
  
He had to travel light. A few spare sets of clothes, the book he had been given for his birthday and what little money he had that was not in the bank was all flung into a smaller bag.  
  
Finally, taking out a pen and a piece of paper he decided to leave a note for the one person who had actually cared.  
  
'Trish, can't say where I'm going, I don't really know myself, all I can say is that I won't be back; I had to get away from here. If Boris comes back don't tell him anything. Take care of yourself. Kai.'  
  
There, short and sweet and to the point.  
  
He didn't know where Trish's room was but he left it with the remainder of his things and hopefully she would find it.  
  
Taking up his bag he swung it over his shoulder and made for the bathroom window, opening it wide open he slipped his first leg out through the window.  
  
'Where am I going to go? What am I going to do even if I don't get caught?' Kai wondered. 'Well, wherever I go it will be better than here.' Kai shook off his doubts and slid the rest of his body through the open window.  
  
The window banged shut in the breeze as Kai slipped out and he froze for a moment, listening carefully to each breath.  
  
There was no sound to be heard from inside and so Kai proceeded onwards.  
  
He stole down the street under the moon's watchful gaze. Now this was the kind of freedom he longed for: freedom to walk in through the darkness and silence of the night.  
  
Staring up at the cloudless sky, he counted the stars and allowed his heart to soar up to them. This was real. He was free!  
  
A whoop of joy would have been appropriate but Kai wasn't the one to cheer so instead he did something he had been dying to do since he was locked in that jail of an orphanage.  
  
He ran. Like someone taking a long drink after a hundred years of drought he ran as fast as he could. It was exhilarating to know no bounds, to run with the night and the wind hitting your face.  
  
Eventually, he stopped to regain his breath and his bearings. He was still quite close to the orphanage, near a public park.  
  
He set off again, walking at a steady pace. Now he really was a stray. He didn't get very far, only five steps in fact when he stopped again.  
  
He froze at the figure on the opposite side of the road.  
  
Boris.  
  
Boris turned to stare at Kai. The two stood as still as statues, trying to confirm what they were seeing.  
  
The words 'oh crap!' were able to pass through Kai's brain before he sped off towards the park with Boris hot on the pursuit.  
  
Reaching the locked and bolted gates that led into the park Kai vaulted over them with ease, making sharp turns and running in hopes of throwing his pursuer off the trail.  
  
He passed a large pond of goldfish, it was more of a lake than anything else. He leaped over the safety railings and slid into the murky water.  
  
It wasn't very deep and Kai found himself lying on his back so the water could cover him. Closing his eyes and holding his breath he tried to hear the sound of footsteps under water.  
  
He didn't know how long passed but he knew he couldn't hold his breath forever. He stood up, braking the surface of the water and sending scared goldfish scattering madly through the waters.  
  
Much to Kai's relief no one was around but now he was soaking from head to foot and he was pretty sure his spare clothes had gotten damp as well.  
  
'Great, I'm alone in the dark, chest deep in water, with no home, no team, no food and a sadistic maniac after me. How I love my life,' Kai thought sarcastically.  
  
He had to take back the 'alone' part when someone else appeared.  
  
"Ryo? What are you doing here?" Kai asked, knowing that this could not mean anything good.  
  
"Well I heard the window bang shut. You know, normal people use the door. Huh, look at the wet rat! Just you wait 'til I tell Miss Berry that you've been leaving the orphanage!" Ryo sneered and taunted Kai.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kai's crimson eyes narrowed dangerously but Ryo was not intimidated.  
  
"Do you think she'll hear us from here?" He continued to taunt Kai.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Let's try shall, we?" Ryo took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his voice, "RUN AWAY ORPHAN! OVER HERE!"  
  
"Ryo, shut the hell up!" Kai waded to the bank as quickly as possible. Once on dry land he clamped a wet and muddy hand around Ryo's mouth. Ryo struggled and freed himself, wiping away the mud on his face.  
  
"You're gonna get a thrashing for this, you freaky - " He paused at roughly the same time a gun was pointed to his head and another at Kai.  
  
"Well, well, well, look at what the fates dragged in."  
  
They both turned round slowly to see Boris with to Tommy guns in each hand and smiling in a horrid, twisted manner.  
  
Kai felt like slapping Ryo. His calls must have alerted Boris and sent him running back. Once he got his hands around that little rat's neck -  
  
"W...who are you?" Ryo was trembling with fear.  
  
"Silence!" Boris barked and Ryo instantly recoiled with fear.  
  
"Let him go, it's me you want," Kai said calmly. As much fun as it was to see Ryo almost wet his pants he didn't want a dead body on his hands.  
  
"Silence!" Boris barked again  
  
"No! Listen to him!" Ryo cried frantically  
  
"You know, I could just kill you off right now," Boris growled as he pressed the gun closer to Ryo's head, "but that's pretty messy and I don't stoop to such petty jobs as killing little children. I'll just drag you two back to Mr Roskovi and see what he wants to do."  
  
The two were ordered out of the park and to a large black car with glazed windows. Two other men were there, both with guns.  
  
Ryo and Kai were shoved into the car between the two men while Boris got in next to the driver.  
  
"Roskovi inc." Boris grunted to the driver.  
  
Kai looked at Ryo who was still shaking and obviously too scared to speak.  
  
'Idiot,' Kai let out a sigh and settled himself comfortably against the soft leather seats. 'If he didn't come after me he'd still be safely in the orphanage.'  
  
Well there was nothing he could do now, he would just have to try and keep Ryo out of trouble while in Roskovi inc.  
  
It was kind of amazing, Kai observed with a bitter smile, how life can keep screwing you over. It was just from one terrible existence to another.  
  
They say that the Gods smile on some and frown on others but for Kai it seemed they had taken a liking poking him with a large stick called misfortune.  
  
'From one place to another, that's just great. Well, at least I have some place warm to sleep.'  
  
****************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: About the flashback. Kai was raised in the abbey, so what Boris tells him he has to accept as the truth, he killed 'cause he was taught that it was okay even though he had doubts. He knows better now. I didn't plan on including it, it just came. Good or bad R&R.  
  
evil-tala - Thanks, I try to keep the main characters from becoming OOC. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think you are!  
  
sakura - Peace! Thanks for reviewing. R&R!  
  
Feona - I know I'm mean to Kai. Poor guy should get a break but then I wouldn't have any fun. Thanks for the review!  
  
Kawii Angel - Thanks and yes it will get darker. I don't know much about Yu- Gi-Oh except that some of the kids at school play the card game. Sorry!  
  
ChibiKai(UL is amazing - Evil is here! R&R! Tanks for reviewing  
  
Kurio Neko - Thanks and I'll keep reading Sweet Revenge. Great fic!  
  
The Otherworlder - Really? Oh wow, thanks! I'm honoured. R&R  
  
vegeta's lover - Me too. Don't worry Kai!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - Really? Well, hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Krixel - Yeah, and now he's going to another place he really hates.  
  
kai-baby - Oh, it would have been nice if they had continued. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
kai lover - I know, Kai can't become that bastard! Don't do it Kai!  
  
Wise wolf - Thanks, I try to update once a week.  
  
Beygirl - Me too! It's fun to watch him loose it and hopefully he'll be insulting Ryo in the next chapter.  
  
Squirrel of shadows - Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	6. Roskovi incorporated

Mizu_Tenshi: Sorry! I know I forgot to change the summery for the last chapter but I changed it in the end!  
  
"." Speech '..' Thought *..* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 6: Roskovi incorporated  
  
It was morning when Kai was roughly shaken awake by one of the men and then almost dragged out of the car by strong muscled hands.  
  
Emerging from the car Kai found himself faced with the choir of birds and the bright morning sun. The light hurt Kai's eyes and he lifted a hand to shield himself from the sun.  
  
Roskovi inc. was a tall skyscraper, it looked totally innocent from the outside, it looked just like any other large business firm but Kai knew better than to judge it by its looks.  
  
On the other side of the car Ryo had just gotten out as well. Kai presumed he must have slept as well and, considering his posture hadn't enjoyed it.  
  
Boris and the other man escorted them into the building. It was very different from Biovolt abbey and yet it still felt the same, it still had that aura that told you that not everything was as it seemed.  
  
Men and women in business suits walked around the main marble floor with brief cases or leant against the white walls with mobile phones.  
  
'Just like a normal large business,' Kai noted grudgingly. Mr. Roskovi had to be given credit for such an excellent front.  
  
"This way, brats," the large muscular man pushed them into a large metal elevator. They stood in silence, Kai could hear Ryo's heavy breaths until the man pushed the very top button and the elevator began to slowly ascend with a deep roaring noise.  
  
'I wonder which would be better: the orphanage or Roskovi inc. Why does the brat have to be with me, anyway?' Kai wanted to choke someone whenever he thought of it.  
  
The elevator stopped with a sudden jolt and the sound of a bell going 'bing.' They waited a moment and the door of the elevator slid open to reveal a beautifully furnished office.  
  
Kai stepped off of the metal elevator and onto a rich, wine red carpet. He strode confidently up to a large oak desk and leather chair.  
  
Looking round, he took in the sheer spaciousness of the office, the distant threads of classical music in the background and the large set of windows lined with leafy green plants where the back wall should have been.  
  
The leather chair spun round and a man, who Kai presumed to be Mr. Roskovi, got off his chair and came round the desk to greet him.  
  
"Ah, there you are! How are you?" Mr. Roskovi smiled warmly as if they had known each other through years of friendship.  
  
"Peachy," Kai replied with contempt.  
  
"Now, there's no need for that tone, you should be grateful that I'm hiring you and taking you out of that orphanage."  
  
"Whoopee," Kai answered dryly.  
  
Mr Roskovi frowned and then hissed; "you better watch your tongue, young man! This is not Biovolt abbey and my punishments are much worse than Voltaire's methods."  
  
"Try me," Kai said defiantly.  
  
Much to Kai's surprise, Mr Roskovi didn't go red with rage but instead tilted his head to the ceiling and laughed. "You're a hard one, good, that's always a pleasure to see."  
  
Kai tried to analyse Mr Roskovi's behaviour but he was just too random, it was quite amazing, actually to see his mood alter so drastically.  
  
"Now, who is this," Mr Roskovi indicated Ryo.  
  
"We found him with Kai and I thought it would be best to bring him here," Boris informed the head of Roskovi inc.  
  
"Yes, now let's see," Mr Roskovi looked at Ryo searchingly, observing him like a dog at a pet show. "Do you beyblade?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How good are you?"  
  
"Better than Mr. No-name over there," Ryo seemed to have gained his former cockiness over night.  
  
"Let me see your blade," Mr Roskovi held out an expectant hand.  
  
Ryo dug into his pocket and retrieved a red beyblade and placed it in Mr Roskovi's hand.  
  
"No bit-beast? Well you can't be very good if you don't have a bit-beast," Mr Roskovi frowned and clicked his tongue. "This is most.inconvenient."  
  
"I can dispose of him now if you like," the muscular man offered.  
  
"No, not yet, never throw away what you may still be able to use," Roskovi held up a hand and then turned to Boris. "Go back to Lord Voltaire, I have no more use for you, I'll be over in a few days to give you the rest of your pay."  
  
Boris nodded silently, turned on his heels and left the way they had came.  
  
"Now my new bit-beast thief - "  
  
"Who said I'd work for you?" Kai spat.  
  
"Being difficult, are you? Well I enjoy breaking little boys," Mr Roskovi leaned down so they were face to face. They were so close Kai could see his reflection in Mr Roskovi's eyes. The closeness was uncomfortable but Kai did his best to mask it.  
  
"There's nothing to break," Kai retorted.  
  
"Oh, I'll find something," Roskovi seethed. "I'll have you at my command by the time the tournament in on."  
  
Dangerous silence hung over the office. In the corner Ryo shuffled around uncomfortably, wishing that he were somewhere else.  
  
Finally, Mr Roskovi rose up to his former height. "Guards, take him to one of the cells! Take this one too."  
  
The muscular man took out his gun and led them into the elevator. Kai leaned back against the cold metal as the elevator plunged underground. From one hell to another, what would he do now?  
  
The elevator door opened. The levels below the ground floor of Roskovi inc. were not as glamorous as the levels above ground. The walls and floor of the corridors were made of grimy stone lit by naphtha lamps. It looked like a dungeon from the middle ages.  
  
The three walked through the corridor in silence, only their footsteps echoed on the stone floor.  
  
"Stop here," the man halted in front of a large bolted door. He waved his gun impatiently, indicating them to get in.  
  
Kai growled but complied, entering a dark cell with Ryo.  
  
The door slammed shut and the blot slid into place. It was hard to see in the gloom but Kai managed to find a corner and settled himself onto the stone floor.  
  
'Just like old times,' Kai thought bitterly.  
  
"Y.You silver-haired freak!" Ryo pointed an accusing finger at Kai. "Why did you get me into this?"  
  
"You got yourself into this," Kai replied calmly.  
  
"Ever since you've come you've ruined my life! You're a curse!"  
  
Kai leaned against the stone and closed his eyes, hoping to shut out Ryo's annoying voice as well.  
  
"Why do I have to be in God knows where with this monster?" Ryo began to pace around the cell. "I bet you're gonna try and eat me at night."  
  
"If I wanted to eat you I would have done it days ago," Kai snapped, this was ridiculous. What had he ever done to give this idiotic Neanderthal the impression that he was a cannibal?  
  
"And who are these men?" Ryo continued. "What the hell are they talking about? Why do they know you? Is this some alien convention?"  
  
"Did they look like aliens to you?"  
  
"Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck hear with some silver-haired reject from the science fair!"  
  
That was it. Kai was tired of Ryo's stupidity "You? What about me? I'm stuck here with an annoying, lying, childish, rat!" Kai almost yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up, demon! Just leave me alone, okay?" Ryo finally settled into he opposite corner, glaring furiously at Kai.  
  
'Demon, that's a new one,' Kai observed with a small smile.  
  
"Just get me outta here! Can't you rot on your own? I bet you dragged your parents into this kind of this, you walking, talking curse!"  
  
Kai grabbed Ryo by the collar and rammed his back into the wall, in a slow, dangerous voice he said. "Don't...ever...mention...my parents...again!"  
  
The door to the cell swung open and Kai had to release Ryo. The brown haired boy collapsed in a heap on the floor, panting heavily.  
  
"You, boy," the same muscled man that had escorted them to the cell pointed a finger at Kai. Roskovi wants you. Come with me."  
  
~ Training facility ~  
  
Kai walked into an almost exact replica of a stadium. There were rows of raised seats for spectators, the large screens at either end of the stadium, a large dish to fight in and the benches for the teams on both sides of the dish, there was even the little commentating box where Brad best would talk.  
  
However, unlike the real stadium, the lights were dim and there were no cheering crowds or whistling fans that added to the thrill of blading.  
  
"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Mr Roskovi's voice whispered into Kai's ear.  
  
"It looks just like the Glitter dome stadium," Kai murmured.  
  
"Correct, Kai," Roskovi nodded as he walked away with his back turned to the crimson eyed boy. He raised his hands up like a minister proclaiming something joyous. "This is the greatest training facility in the world!"  
  
"Hn," Kai grunted, clearly not impressed.  
  
Mr. Roskovi spun round with a smile on his face and asked all too sweetly, "would you like to try it? I want to see the level of your skill."  
  
Kai glared at Roskovi but made his slow and deliberate way to the very edge of the dish. He had Dranzer and his launcher on him since they had not been bothered to take any of his things off of him.  
  
Just as he adjusted his beloved blade onto the launcher metal camps rose and bound his feet to the floor and a helmet attached with a wire fell from the ceiling and onto Kai's head, covering his eyes.  
  
"What the?" Kai growled at Roskovi. That Bastard! What did he think he was doing? He tried to struggle but he couldn't break free, even the helmet would not come off.  
  
"Blade," Roskovi ordered, his voice came hard and stern.  
  
"I can't see!" Kai protested.  
  
"Blade!" Roskovi yelled.  
  
Kai gave one last growl at Roskovi to show the man just what he would do once he was free and then turned and launched his blade into the dish.  
  
A panel in the side of the dish opened and five small black blades came out to meet Dranzer, greeting the larger blue blade with their sharp edges.  
  
Kai felt it. He felt those sharp blades pierce his skin and he was pretty sure he could feel warm blood trickle down his pale skin.  
  
They continued the onslaught, each time the gashes grew deeper and longer. Kai couldn't help but scream in pain, it was as if his skin was on fire and acid had been injected into his veins.  
  
"Dranzer, spin fire!" Kai yelled. The red phoenix rose with a screech from the blade and attacked but the blades were able to dodge it with ease.  
  
'How can I fight if I can't even see?' Kai thought desperately. He squeezed his eyes tightly and tried to listen, tried to hear the whizzing sound of the blades.  
  
"Get this thing off me!" Kai yelled as he tugged hysterically at the helmet.  
  
The five black blades closed in on Dranzer, one circled it and then tore into Dranzer chipping the surface of the once flawless blade.  
  
Kai felt something in his arm click and suddenly he was greeted with a whole new pain. He couldn't more his left arm at all, he knew it was broken. Kai's breathing accelerated, he had to stay calm he told himself.  
  
"Stop flailing blindly and attack!" Roskovi yelled somewhere close by.  
  
Kai wanted to snap at him, he wanted to say "Well then you try doing what I'm doing!" but just as he opened his mouth he felt more sharp blades pierce his chest and then his back.  
  
He wanted to do something but he couldn't it was as if he had lost all his talent in blading. He was helpless, a feeling he never wanted to experience again.  
  
"Stop!" Roskovi said and Kai could hear the blades retreating back into the little panel at the side. The next thing he knew the clamps had released his legs and the helmet disappeared into the ceiling again.  
  
Kai fell to the floor, breathing heavily. He felt disgusted, so he really wasn't as strong as he thought he was.  
  
"Look at yourself," Roskovi growled, obviously displeased at Kai's appalling performance.  
  
Kai got up, swaying on his feet like a fragile tree in the wind. Wearily, he looked down at himself and let out a strangled cry of distress.  
  
His skin was a dark red colour from all the dried blood that caked his arms, chest and legs and he could hardly see his creamy skin. His clothes were tattered and slashed and large scars had formed across his body.  
  
He swayed on the spot for a moment longer and then he felt himself fall, he felt himself hit the floor and a jolt of pain run through his head and then the world melted away.  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
Trish crept tentatively into Ryo and Kai's room quickly closing the door behind her. She didn't want Miss Berry or any of the other kids finding her snooping around.  
  
She quickly surveyed the lifeless room, making her way to Kai's bed.  
  
"Kai leavin' I can understand but Ryo as well? Why'd dey leave on der same day? Dey couldn't have gone off together, dey hated each other!" Trish muttered to herself. "Huh, dey didn't even take their stuff!" She kicked Kai's luggage angrily and it snapped open.  
  
"What der - " Trish's fingers closed around a piece of white paper.  
  
It was definitely Kai's writing; she could recognise those spiky strokes anywhere. Her eyes drank the words in their thirst for knowledge but it contained nothing on Kai's whereabouts  
  
'Dis doesn't even say anythin' about Ryo. What could've happened?'  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
"Okay, so where to next?" Max asked Kenny expectantly.  
  
"Crossroads Orphanage," Kenny replied behind a large map, "right here."  
  
They stopped in front of a crumbling building.  
  
"Whoa, what a dump!"  
  
"Takao!"  
  
"Sorry, chief," Takao apologised.  
  
"You guys just stay around out there, this will only take a second," Rei ordered and ran into the building.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.  
  
Eventually, the door opened and a thin yet cheerful woman ushered him in before Rei could say anything.  
  
"Ah! Hello there! Welcome! Welcome! I'm Miss Berry! What can I do for you, young man?" Her voice squeaked with optimism and excitement. It was really quite shocking and Rei felt he had to take a step back for fear of being overwhelmed by her hyper personality.  
  
"Um...I'm looking for my friend, I think he was admitted to this orphanage a few days back," Rei said uncertainly.  
  
"Okay, what's the name?" Miss Berry smiled like the sun.  
  
"Err...Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"Excuse me?" Miss Berry raised an eyebrow  
  
"Kai Hiwatari," Rei repeated slowly.  
  
"Kai..Hiwatari?"  
  
"Yes, that's right."  
  
"Oh dear," the woman held a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Huh?" Rei looked even more confused than ever.  
  
"I've made a mistake on the records!"  
  
"Um.."  
  
"This boy came in, he looked like the person you're looking for, he said his name was Kai but I didn't believe him," Miss Berry explained. "I thought Kai was really rich and with a grandfather, why would he be here?"  
  
"He is rich but he was disowned and most of his money is what he would have inherited," Rei said gravely but then brightened up. Kai had to be here!  
  
"The police came round a while ago but it's not uncommon for orphans to run away so they are not taking this seriously," Miss Berry seemed close to tears.  
  
"Run-away orphans?"  
  
"Yes, St.Kai.and his room-mate disappeared yesterday."  
  
"What!?"  
  
~ Orphanage grounds ~  
  
Trish had decided to try and kill the time gazing up at the clouds as they flew by. She didn't feel like playing or talking to anyone right now.  
  
"Dat one looks like a...a...cloud," Trish sighed. She was never good at seeing shapes in wisps of water vapour. You needed a good imagination for that and her imagination had been taken over by TV.  
  
"Hey, did you here? Rei Kon is in the orphanage!" Trish sat up as a small group passed them.  
  
"Rei Kon from the Bladebreakers?" One of the girls in the groups asked.  
  
"The very same."  
  
"What? No way! Rei Kon would never come to this dump!" The group began to argue.  
  
"That's what they said about Kai Hiwatari."  
  
"You don't honestly believe that Stray was really the famous leader of the Bladebreakers, do you? I mean, he sure looked the part but - "  
  
"Where's Rei?" Trish stood up so suddenly she surprised the whole group.  
  
"He's talking to Miss Berry at the front of the orphanage."  
  
Trish nodded, new determination in her eyes. She maybe stuck in a dump but she could still help her friend.  
  
She ran down the grounds and into the building. It was much warmer inside and she stopped for a while to adjust to the temperature before proceeding to the front of the orphanage.  
  
A boy about Kai's age she guessed was standing there talking to Miss Berry. His back was turned to her so she could only see his long ebony hair yet she knew that this must be the famous Rei Kon.  
  
"S'cuse me," Trish tugged at his sleeve. "Rei Kon?"  
  
"Yes, that's me," Rei nodded, wondering what a little girl wanted with him.  
  
"I'm Trish, I knew Kai when 'e was here. Here, 'e left dis," Trish handed Kai's letter to the amber eyed boy.  
  
Rei glanced at the note and then at Miss Berry. "Excuse me, Miss Berry," Rei said politely, "would you mind if I talked to Trish privately?"  
  
"Privately? Oh, of course not!" she beamed and walked away.  
  
"If Boris comes back don't tell him anything." Rei muttered as he read more carefully this time. "Boris was here?"  
  
"Is Boris dat purple-haired man?"  
  
"Yes, he used to be Kai's tutor. He came here? What did he want?"  
  
"I don't know. Kai wouldn't talk to me 'bout it," Trish shrugged.  
  
"Well, thanks anyway," Rei turned to leave.  
  
"Hey!" Trish called him back. "'E left some stuff here, do ya want it? Ya can give it to Kai when ya see 'im."  
  
'When not if,' Rei observed faintly as he watched Trish race down the corridors.  
  
She was only gone a few minutes before she speared again hauling a small suitcase along the floor.  
  
"When ya meet 'im tell 'im I said hello!" She smiled cheerily as she handed Rei Kai's luggage.  
  
"Not here either!? This is like looking for a needle in a haystack!" Max sighed as Rei emerged alone.  
  
"This is hard! If he wanted us he would phone us, trust the ice lord to make things difficult!" Takao pouted.  
  
"Not now, Takao!" Rei interrupted. "We've got bigger problems now."  
  
~ Roskovi inc. ~  
  
Silence could sometimes be the loudest noise there was and right now silence was sitting on its throne above the cell probably leering down upon the hapless boy inside. Ryo was scraping his nails against the old stone walls but even then silence seemed louder.  
  
Silence made things boring.  
  
That was fine by Ryo, boring things didn't try to kill you or hold a gun to your head, however, he observed as he looked at the empty cell, there were always exceptions.  
  
Where was that stupid boy? Had he gone of without him? Why hadn't he returned?  
  
'Just like him to go off and do enjoy himself while he leaves me rotting here!' Ryo crossed his arms against his chest in a sign of angry indignation.  
  
Just then the door opened again and light flooded in the way it always did.  
  
It was not Kai but a person from Roskovi inc.  
  
"Come with me, boy."  
  
************************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Action and Kai torture is on its way! I'm sure I've mentioned everybody but I can't help but shake the feeling I've forgotten someone. Well if you did and you're not here then thanks anyway maybe your review didn't come up.  
  
queen_galux - Yeah Tyson, how can you watch TV at a time like this? Thanks for your review.  
  
MidnightMidlight - Thanks and sorry for the late update. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, R&R!  
  
ChibiKai(UL is amazing - Yeah, we all feel sorry for him but that's life when you have an evil, insane, world-dominating grandfather. Thanks for your review!  
  
kai baby-girl - If only. No, he's not going to do that, Boris will appear later but for now the evil man is Mr Roskovi.  
  
Tenma Koneko - Looks like that 2 got to you, huh? I'm glad, mine didn't change but you've got a nice new, shiny pen name! ^_^  
  
Wise wolf - Thanks, sorry I'm so late on the update.  
  
Sighing Siren - Thanks a bunch but I won't be killing Ryo. Give the people something to hate! J/k  
  
Akash - Hi CC, I see you've changed your name. Yes Ryo is stupid and he will hopefully get hurt.  
  
Sakura-Hiwatari - Thanks! Glad you liked it. R&R!  
  
SquirrelOfShadows - Yes, you may kill Boris! Thanks for reviewing  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - Yes he is an idiot. Kai torture coming soon! 


	7. Dreamex

Mizu_Tenshi: It's been a while since I've updated so sorry for the wait. I hope you don't find this chapter too confusing.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 7: Dreamex  
  
Kai lay in the sick bay on what looked like a hospital bed with restraints to prevent him from escaping. His eyes were closed but he was wide-awake.  
  
He had been patched up as best as possible by the staff here but he still felt like death, he remembered once he had broken his ankle and had been nursed over by his team mates. Unprofessional and annoying as they were it was a million times better than what he had gone through here.  
  
There was one good point though, there was a window directly next to him for him to stare out of. It was good to finally see natural light.  
  
He could hear the door slide open and Mr Roskovi told the men monitoring him to leave. Kai could not help but open his eyes to see what was going on. Mr Roskovi noticed Kai staring at him and made his way over to Kai.  
  
"Hello Kai," Roskovi wheeled a chair next to Kai, "I think it's time we talked, don't you?"  
  
Kai remained silent. If Roskovi wanted to talk then let him talk. He did not have to listen to it.  
  
"You see," Roskovi whispered. "I know how you think, I know what you're afraid of, what you want...what you are. I can help you."  
  
"Why do I have trouble believing that?" Kai spat.  
  
"Scared, Kai?" Roskovi smiled.  
  
Kai closed his eyes and refused to reply. He didn't like this. He didn't like being studied like an animal. He wanted it to stop.  
  
"I understand you, I know how much you hate yourself and everything you've become. You shouldn't hate yourself. You're superior."  
  
Kai opened his eyes again and glared at Roskovi. Neither one said anything for a few minutes, in this silence Kai could hear his deep shuddering breaths rack his chest. If he ever got out of this alive he swore he would never waste water again.  
  
"It's true, though, you're superior, look at yourself! You're young, smart, mature and an excellent blader, fit and healthy, impervious to disease and harsh weather. You are what many adults can never be." Roskovi urged.  
  
"If they want this..'power'...if they want this kind of life then they can have it," Kai managed to say.  
  
"I know you feel as if you have no place in the world." Roskovi ignored Kai's remarks. "Deep down you're just a little lost and forsaken child. You feel totally alone even surrounded by friends, you wander amidst them but you feel like you can't touch them. Night after night, screaming out loud but completely silent, it's like there's a wall of ice in the way."  
  
Again, Kai refused to answer him. He pretended as if Mr Roskovi was just another pesky insect.  
  
"Very well," Roskovi sighed, getting up slowly from the chair, "I have to meet your little friend now."  
  
Kai waited for the door to bang shut before moving his position slightly so he could stare out of the window.  
  
Kai squinted as an object he had not noticed before caught his attention. He could not quite make it out with the sun glaring at him but he raised a shaky hand for it.  
  
It was a battle between him and the restraints as they limited how far he could reach. Groping around clumsily with his fingers he managed to wrap the object securely in his palm and brought it down to his face.  
  
It was a compact communicator like the ones is sci-fi movies. He wondered who would leave a communicator behind and he suddenly began to remember what Ryo had once told him.  
  
'...it's amazing how careless adults are, isn't it?..'  
  
"Yes," Kai muttered, "it really is."  
  
~ Stadium ~  
  
Ryo followed the man nervously to the replica of the stadium that Kai had once entered.  
  
Ryo looked around in wonder at the large stadium. He had seen them before but had never been in one let alone near the dish where the most talented and powerful bladers from across the world would challenge each other.  
  
"I see that you're impressed," Mr Roskovi smiled as he entered the stadium. "Now, would you care to show me your skills?"  
  
Ryo gulped but proceeded closer to the dish, his hands were shaking as he fumbled with his bit less blade.  
  
The sound of a phone ringing exploded through the silence.  
  
Mr Roskovi picked up his mobile. He stood listening for a few tense minutes and then he spoke, "I see, this has come at a bad time if I knew it would be completed so soon I would have taken Kai instead. No matter, I can always use this one."  
  
Ryo took a few steps away from Mr Roskovi. 'This one' meant him and no way would he want to be experimented on. Where was that boy? What did Mr Roskovi call him? Kai?  
  
Ryo didn't know how many minutes passed before the door in which he entered opened again and two people in laboratory coats walked in clutching a suitcase between them.  
  
The two scientists deposited the case in front of Mr Roskovi's feet and undid the latches before stepping away respectfully.  
  
"You," Mr Roskovi pointed a long finger at Ryo, "come here."  
  
He couldn't do anything but obey the man's command. Taking a few uneasy steps he dared himself to peek into the case.  
  
What lay in the case was a beyblade looking ridiculously minuscule in such a large suitcase.  
  
"This is Dreamex," Roskovi announced, not taking his eyes for one second off of the white blade. "We're hoping that it can rival and perhaps, in the right hands, surpass that of Black Dranzer. Allow me to demonstrate."  
  
Roskovi stood up so suddenly Ryo jumped back. The head of Roskovi inc. clutched Dreamex in one hand and a launcher in the other.  
  
Before he had even got near the dish he pulled the ripcord and the blade did what looked like an ultra fast pirouette into the dish and continued spinning strong.  
  
The side panel opened, releasing five black blades. They circled the purple Dreamex and went in for the kill. It was less than a minute upon impact that the five blades flew out of the bowl and rolled onto the floor. Dreamex was in the middle still spinning strong from the spot where it had not moved.  
  
"Whoa!" Ryo gasped. Such power...he had never seen anything like that.  
  
"Impressive, no? Of course if the blader isn't talented enough to control it then, like Black Dranzer, it will do some nasty damage to the blader, " Roskovi smiled that sinister smile Ryo was beginning to hate. "Go ahead and try it."  
  
"What?! I'm...no way!" Ryo took a few more steps back.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't..I won't...I won't be able to control something like that!" Yes, he wanted power as much as the next person but he wasn't stupid enough to risk his own neck to get it.  
  
"You will blade!" Roskovi ordered.  
  
Ryo hesitated but he had no choice. He slid into the dish where Dreamex was still spinning.  
  
Sliding in he scooped up the purple blade in his hands and climbed back out of the dish. Loading the blade onto his launcher he could feel its power pulsating like a heart sending waves of energy into his hands.  
  
"If you're strong enough Dreamex will be your greatest ally," Mr Roskovi explained, "if not then it simply won't listen to you and will run wild. Once it gets a taste of destruction it is hard to restrain."  
  
Ryo launched the blade into the dish.  
  
It was complete failure from the moment the blade touched the surface of dish.  
  
The black blades came out as they usually did and Dreamex was upon them, destroying them easily but it didn't stop there it went on to demolish the side of the dish.  
  
"Tell it to stop," Roskovi ordered.  
  
"Err...stop now, Dreamex," Ryo said shakily but the blade continued to demolish the dish then suddenly it flew up the side and propelled itself towards Ryo.  
  
Ryo screamed and shielded his face with his hands awaiting impact.  
  
He waited ten seconds, fifteen, twenty and then lowered his hands and looked around in confusion. Mr Roskovi had Dreamex in his hands.  
  
"Dreamex has a very distinct personality," Roskovi smirked. "It won't obey just anyone. I see this test was unable to launch seeing that you were unable to control it."  
  
"We will need the test data now, sir," the scientist in the white coat reminded him.  
  
"I see," Mr. Roskovi turned to address the second scientist. "Bring me Kai."  
  
"Now? Sir, he's suffered - "  
  
"He's not dead!" Roskovi snapped.  
  
"Yes sir," the scientist bowed low and exited the room.  
  
'How do you control a bit beast like that? I thought they were supposed to obey no matter what. ' Ryo stared at the ground, hoping that they had forgotten him when the door opened once more and then sound of feet and wheels emerged.  
  
Ryo couldn't help but look up. His eyes widened and he took a step back, impulsively covering his mouth with a hand.  
  
There was a pair of eyes the colour of dried blood staring, no, glaring up at him. Ryo looked at the figure lying down on a portable bed, he looked at the arm in a sling, the bruises, scabs and scars that littered what parts of the body he could see, the torn clothes and then back at those accusing eyes.  
  
Maybe it was his guilty conscience but he would swear he heard a voice in his head say, 'this is all your fault.'  
  
"Kai, I know you're in a weak state right now but you have a job," Roskovi said coldly. "You are to blade with our newest bit beast."  
  
Kai blinked a few times as if this took time to register and then he spoke, his voice was shaky and frail but his eyes glared with determination. "...Fuck..you..."  
  
The scientist brought out a taser and stuck it into the side of Kai good arm.  
  
Ryo squeezed his eyes shut and wished he were back at the orphanage. Luckily for Ryo's ears Kai didn't cry out but clenched his teeth as the volts of electricity shocked his system.  
  
"I'll repeat that; you will blade with our newest bit beast," Roskovi ordered as the scientist withdrew the taser. "Get up!"  
  
Kai was breathing heavily and didn't respond.  
  
"Get him up!" Mr Roskovi snapped at the two scientists.  
  
Kai felt strong arms heave him into a standing position where they kept on holding him until he stopped swaying.  
  
"Now, blade!"  
  
Kai stumbled clumsily to the edge of the dish whereupon the scientists gave him a launcher already loaded with Dreamex on top. He lifted shaky arms and then pulled as hard as he could at the cord.  
  
The panel opened again sending a new fleet of five blades circled around Dreamex.  
  
'At least there's no stupid helmet so I won't feel those blades,' Kai tried to think positively but he wasn't a very optimistic person by nature.  
  
"Destroy them, Dreamex!" Kai rasped.  
  
The purple blade singled out each opponent and dealt with them quickly yet mercilessly.  
  
"Good, now tell it to stop," Roskovi ordered.  
  
"Dreamex, that's enough," Kai said to the blade.  
  
The blade spun in the middle, at first it seemed as if it would listen but that moment passed and Dreamex began circling the dish angrily.  
  
'Concentrate,' Kai told himself, 'it's just like Black Dranzer.'  
  
"Stop now," Kai said more forcefully, putting what little energy he had left into his command.  
  
Dreamex began to glow again, spinning even faster it emerged from the bit chip and Kai got to see Dreamex for what it was; a midnight blue Leviathan.  
  
It screeched at Kai, towering over him ferociously.  
  
Kai felt his hand twitch by his side, he knew what Dreamex wanted to do and normally he would have resisted but he was too tired. He closed his eyes and wished he could just go to sleep and hopefully never wake up.  
  
Dreamex screeched again, the sound echoing through the replica stadium like an eerie siren. Then, swiftly it lunged at Kai.  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
Rei had explained everything on their way back to Takao's house. This really was, as Max had put it, 'Looking for a needle in a haystack.'  
  
"So we're back to stage one, huh?" Kenny sighed. This was hard but they couldn't give up just yet. The answer was just round the corner...hopefully  
  
"Think guys, if you were Kai where would you go?" Max, who had tried to stay as optimistic as ever, tried to get the rest of the team to work on the problem.  
  
"Beats me," Takao shrugged, it seemed he had given up on ever finding Kai.  
  
"What if Boris got him?" Rei voiced his thoughts. "He hasn't called."  
  
"Kai isn't the kind of person to call or ask for help," Kenny said matter- of-factly.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Takao asked but he was answered only by silence.  
  
~ Roskovi inc. ~  
  
"Pitiful!" Mr Roskovi spat, "being with the Bladebreakers must have softened you."  
  
Kai opened one dark red eye and surveyed the stadium before he opened the second eye.  
  
"You're lucky we have a safety programme for emergencies so we can disable the bit chip by remote," Mr Roskovi growled, and raised his fists.  
  
Kai looked at the threatening fist and then at Roskovi's angry eyes. He would argue but he could not be bothered.  
  
"Weakling!" Roskovi yelled and finally brought his fist into Kai's stomach. "Lock him up and this one too!"  
  
Kai doubled over in pain and sank to the ground and stayed there until the guards dragged him away  
  
The two teenagers were thrown into the same old cell again and the door slammed shut on them. Ryo staggered to his feet and, with what little courage he had, crouched next to the slumped figure of his cellmate.  
  
"H..hey, you, get up," Ryo shook the teenager gently, his voice was shaky and he felt awkward but he did his best to get a response. "K...Kai?" That's what that man had called him, wasn't it? Kai, the famous leader of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"What?" Kai asked, opening one eye to glare at Ryo.  
  
"A...are...you okay?"  
  
"Oh yeah, just a few broken bones, fried insides, cuts, gashes, I might be bleeding internally and if so I could die but other than that fine; I couldn't be better," Kai said in a way that you could practically choke on the sarcasm.  
  
"Trish wasn't lying?"  
  
"No," Kai glared at Ryo.  
  
Ryo said nothing, which was fine by Kai; his voice was too annoying to be heard and at least this meant that they wouldn't be insulting each other.  
  
Settling himself against the stone he closed his eyes, sat back and waited for the morning  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
"I don't know, Trish!" Kensuke moaned  
  
"C'mon, Kensuke!" Trish pleaded, her brown eyes seemed to grow larger when she pleaded, giving her the perfect puppy-dog look. "Something's goin' on 'n' I know it! Kai wouldn't leave with Ryo!"  
  
"So then what do you think happened?" Kensuke asked sceptically  
  
Trish paused to think for a moment, her whole faced furrowed in concentration."...I dunno," she admitted. "Dat's why we're gonna find out! Here, let's start investigatin'!"  
  
They began searching thoroughly. They even searched in the most unlikely places, poking at every crack they could find, scratching at hidden holes in the walls but they found nothing of any use.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for anyway?" Kensuke asked after fifteen minutes of rummaging around the room for nothing in particular.  
  
"I dunno," Trish blushed.  
  
"Then why bother?"  
  
"Kensuke!" Trish put her hands on her hips angrily. We gotta help in anyway we can!"  
  
"We're not helping! We're wasting our time!" Kensuke argued.  
  
"Fine! Go! I'll search by myself!" Trish kicked over the rubbish bin in her anger.  
  
"Trish! Stop being a baby and clean that up!" Kensuke ordered.  
  
Trish muttered things under her breath Kensuke was glad not to hear; hastily picking up the waste pieces of paper and throwing them back into the bin while throwing glares in the older boy's direction.  
  
Her fingers closed around a piece of card and she opened it out of pure curiosity.  
  
Her eyes bulged at her findings. "Kensuke! Look what I've found! Ryo wouldn't 'ave a card 'bout a board member; it's gotta be Kai! Dis means somethin', I know it!"  
  
"Of course!" Kensuke snapped with fingers, it was as if a light bulb was flashing above his head. "That purple haired man wanted to see Kai, right? He probably wanted to take Kai away but Kai refused so he broke into the room and took both Ryo and Kai while they were sleeping!"  
  
"Let's call der board! To Miss Berry's office!" Trish jumped up, her legs slightly apart; her arm outstretched pointing to the door in a dramatic pose of heroism.  
  
"Err...are you feeling okay?"  
  
********************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Ryo said that in chapter four when Kai asked where he found the key. Well, hope you enjoyed that. Hold on, it will get better!  
  
B Girl - Don't worry, no way will Ryo ever be better than Kai. Kai couldn't control Dreamex because he was tired out from his last battle.  
  
Tenma Koneko - Well he will get better but not right now. Just a little more torture before the pay back comes.  
  
evil-tala - Hey, you shouldn't be reading fanfics in school...well I do the same so I can't say anything. ^_^ Thanks for the reviewing.  
  
CC Queen of the Damned - I'm no sure if I can get Tala into this fic since I didn't plan it when I started but he should be in 'I'm just a kid' Yes, I'm working on continuing I'm just a little stuck.  
  
DragonBlade - Thanks, more Kai torture on the way! Thanks for your review.  
  
maliks-dragon - Really? Wow, thanks and thanks for your support.  
  
Syaoran-Lover - I'll try but it is angst so I might have to be a little cruel. Hopefully Kai getting back at Roskovi should even it out.  
  
Squirrel or Shadows - Hey, killing Boris looks like fun! I gotta try that out one day! Glad you like the fic!  
  
Demented Yami - Yeah though not as annoying as Ryo can be. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  
  
Pyro Dranzer - Thanks a lot, appreciated and thanks for the review (Which are all appreciated). R&R!  
  
MidnightMidlight - More action on it's way! Hopefully the Bladebreakers will have more scenes.  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - Yeah, Ryo is an idiot and something nasty should happen to him. Thanks for your review!  
  
Alkvingiel - Really? Oh, thanks, I'm honoured. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.  
  
heatherthegreatone - I never thought about the helmet that way but now that I think about it, it is like Star Wars. Glad you liked the chapter.  
  
The Otherworlder - I know I don't update fast enough. I'm so ashamed of myself! It seems that Ryo is annoying everyone even me. Die Ryo!  
  
anomynous - Yes, when they hit Dranzer Kai feels it because of the helmet. I'm not exactly sure how that works ^_^; but then again I'm not a criminal mastermind *Hides the anarchist's cook book*  
  
Feona - Viola! An update! Thanks for reviewing R&R!  
  
Identity Thief & Roofer_Gun - Yeah, Kai torture! I love Kai torture too! Thanks for reviewing! 


	8. Friends

Mizu_Tenshi:  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *..* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
*****************  
  
Chapter 8: Friends  
  
Kai woke with his head spinning; he felt like he was experiencing a hang over except this hang over came with bruises, cuts, gashes and sore muscles.  
  
In the corner Ryo was awake and had been watching him for some time, his eyes glowed in the darkness like cat's eyes and Kai was suddenly painfully reminded of his team mates.  
  
The door opened again and Mr Roskovi entered bearing two trays of food. Kai's eyes widened with hope as he noticed that there were sandwiches on the plate and not liquidated 'gloop.'  
  
"Rise and shine," Roskovi smiled, placing the trays in front of them. "I hope you're gotten a decent rest because it's time to train again."  
  
"Don't we get breaks?" Kai complained.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Him too," Kai gestured to Ryo. He naturally assumed that they would both be undergoing torture.  
  
"No, no, no, my dear boy, not him," Roskovi shook his head with a faint, bemused smile across his face. "No bit-beast means no power, I have discussed it with some of my higher ranking employees and it would be best to just dispose of him before there's any trouble."  
  
"Dispose?" Ryo squeaked and then clamped his hands over his mouth.  
  
"I don't think that's wise," Kai said  
  
"And why not? He can't be a good blader if he doesn't have a bit-beast..or is there something you should be telling me?"  
  
Kai looked at Ryo's terrified form hiding in the shadows and then at Mr Roskovi. They were going to kill Ryo unless he came up with something.  
  
'Oh let the boy die! You know you want to!' a part of him hissed but another part said, 'no, you wouldn't sink to that level. That might be what Voltaire does but not you!'  
  
"Yes," Kai lied. "At the orphanage we had a battle and he was using a bit beast against me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
'He owes me big time for this, lousy conniving rat boy!' Kai thought fiercely.  
  
"And...he...beat me .." There it was. It had been painfully hard to lie like that and he felt his pride sinking like the Titanic. "If he had a bit beast he would - "  
  
"He beat you?" Roskovi narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"...Y..yes," Kai said through gritted teeth that didn't want the words to come out.  
  
"...I see," Roskovi remained thoughtful for a minute and then said, "okay, I'll give you a try Ryo a try out with a less powerful bit beast than Dreamex." Roskovi got up to make the preparations.  
  
"Kai..why did you..." Ryo began.  
  
"Just shut up! You owe me one for lying like that!" Kai snapped.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Hn! I don't care what that idiot Roskovi thinks of me, I know that I'm stronger than what he thinks," Kai said and took a large swig of water; something he had been dying to taste.  
  
"Um...hey!" Ryo called apologetically. "You know, you can have my food, I'm not hungry."  
  
Kai glared at Ryo but didn't accept or turn down his offer.  
  
"I'm sorry," Ryo apologised meekly. "I've been really horrible, haven't I?"  
  
"I'm used to it," Kai shrugged.  
  
"Um..so what do you think is going to happen to us?"  
  
Kai simply shrugged his response.  
  
"Who are they anyway? The way that guy talks makes him seem as if he's known you for years. How does he know you?"  
  
"...I'd...rather not talk about it." Kai said. Only his team knew about Voltaire and Boris and how he was raised in the abbey but even they did not know everything  
  
That was when he remembered that they had not taken his bag.  
  
Most of it had dried after the episode in the lake but the water had already done its damage.  
  
He looked despondently at the photos. The protective plastic had managed to keep several of them in tact but some of the images were warped and tattered probably by the water.  
  
However that did not perturb Ryo the least. He leaned forward to stare at the images of all the places Kai had been with his team.  
  
"Oh wow! You really are a famous blader!" Ryo gasped, "you've led such an interesting life! It must be really cool to be you."  
  
"It's over-rated," Kai grunted.  
  
"Aww, come on! Your life can't be that bad. You're famous and you have your team, they must be great!"  
  
Kai looked away from the photos as if they were portraits or painful times. "My team." he said softly and slowly. "When I first met my team I thought they were a bunch of idiots."  
  
"What!?" Ryo cried disbelievingly.  
  
Kai looked as though he was ashamed to think like that and muttered, "I gave them a pretty hard time, made them think I hated them and that I wanted nothing to do with them but I was just jealous."  
  
"Jealous?"  
  
"They were innocent, happy and pure. I was so resentful; it wasn't fair. Why could they feel? Why could they cry? Why could they be happy when I couldn't? I didn't want to talk to them. Just being near them made me feel empty. And that's how I became known as Kai, the anti-social ice lord."  
  
Ryo nodded but Kai wasn't sure if he understood or was just accepting this as an issue beyond his comprehension.  
  
"Well, I kind of know how you feel. My mom died and left me with my monster of a dad. It was a car accident," Ryo said in hopes of starting a conversation.  
  
Kai looked at Ryo strangely. Why was he being so nice all of a sudden? Was it because he saved his life?  
  
"You know what my dad said to me?" Ryo continued. "He said that the day my mom died, she was driving to stay with another guy. He said that she left him; left me. He said she didn't want me."  
  
Ryo paused and waited for Kai's reaction but Kai remained impassive so he continued.  
  
"Well, it's not true! Moms don't leave their kids like that! Maybe dads but not moms! They have instincts and hormones that prevent them from doing that sort of thing, right?"  
  
Kai thought of Max's mother but didn't say anything.  
  
"My dad died later from cancer. I wasn't surprised; he smoked and drank like there was no tomorrow! I wasn't sad to see him go either. I went to the nearest orphanage, which was Crossroads, of course," he turned to Kai. "So, what about you? How did you loose your parents?"  
  
Kai turned away from Ryo's gaze and refused to open his mouth. He wasn't the talkative one much less when it himself and his private life were the topic.  
  
Ryo must have interpreted it wrong because Ryo suddenly took a great deal of interest at the ground and muttered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, there are worst things than death...that's easy enough to see," Kai muttered  
  
"What could be worse than death?" Ryo asked  
  
Kai rolled his eyes, "you don't want to know."  
  
The door slid open once more and Mr Roskovi and the muscled man stood in the entrance with that all-knowing smile on his face that told you that he was up to something.  
  
"Well, everything's ready, Ryo, come along now," he gestured.  
  
Ryo looked at Kai as if waiting for permission to go.  
  
Kai looked at Ryo piercingly and slipped him the communicator he had stolen in the sick bay. "Put it in your ear," was all Kai said before Ryo got up and walked shakily over to the cell door.  
  
"This is Mr Simons, Ryo," Roskovi introduced the intimidating man. "He will be assessing your performance."  
  
"Let's go," Mr Simons grunted and dragged Ryo away.  
  
~ Stadium ~  
  
Ryo was brought into the replica stadium again. He looked around in awe; it would take forever for him to get used to standing here.  
  
"Well, runt, since Dreamex didn't respond well to you we'll try a common bit beast, shall we?" Mr Simons was digging through a bag with his back turned to Ryo so Ryo used this opportunity to put the thing Kai had given him into his ear.  
  
The man turned round just as Ryo had secured it in place. He had a white blade in his hand with what looked like a picture of a horse on the bit chip. "This is Saris, you will use it."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Ryo asked nervously.  
  
"Eat it," Mr Simons said sarcastically, "go and show us your skill."  
  
Ryo gulped and walked to the edge of the dish hoping against all hope that this would not turn out to be a repeat of the last time he had fought here.  
  
The panel opened and five all too familiar blades came out.  
  
"Ryo, can you hear me?" Kai's expressionless monotone whispered directly in his ear that Ryo almost yelled out in shock.  
  
"I hear you," Ryo whispered once he had gotten over the initial shock of hearing Kai's voice in his ear.  
  
"What kind of blade do you have and what are you against?" Kai demanded to know.  
  
"Well, my bit beast is called Saris, it looks like a horse," Ryo replied. "It's the same size as your Dranzer and I'm up against five black blades."  
  
"Okay," Kai nodded.  
  
"Wait! What do I do?" Ryo panicked  
  
"Don't linger! Blade!" Mr Simons yelled impatiently  
  
Ryo ignored Mr Simons and listened to Kai breathing down the communicator. He had always thought he knew everything about the sport but being here made him realise how little he knew. He *needed* Kai to help him or else he was as good as dead.  
  
"You trust me, that's what," Kai's voice eventually said.  
  
Ryo nodded and launched the beyblade into the dish. The white blade instantly began dodging the attacks from the black blades.  
  
"No matter what anyone says the basis of blading is strategy." Kai explained.  
  
It was kind of cool to hear Kai talk to him and watch the white blade fight the black ones at the same time. Kind of like those anime shows.  
  
"If you have good strategy and a fairly decent blade you can win these kind of battles," Kai continued.  
  
"Are you sure?" Ryo asked, though that was a waste of words. Of course he was sure.  
  
"Whose the captain of the world champion team?" Kai pointed out.  
  
"You."  
  
"Exactly, so shut up and listen!" Kai snapped. "Single out a blade and attack, don't call your bit beast unless it is absolutely necessary."  
  
Ryo nodded to himself and obeyed Kai's words. He tried to send Saris at a blade but there were five of them and one of him and they were very evasive.  
  
"They keep dodging!" Ryo cried frantically.  
  
"Tell me what they're doing! Don't leave out the slightest detail and, whatever you do, follow my instruction exactly."  
  
"Okay," Ryo complied.  
  
The weakness in the five blades was that they followed the same strategy all the time and so it was easy to time attacks and knock them out.  
  
Ryo smiled proudly as the last blade rolled to a stop.  
  
"Five blade in ten minutes, not too shabby," Mr Simons murmured his approval. "I'll report this to Mr Roskovi but first you will go back to your cell."  
  
Ryo hardly felt himself being dragged back. He felt dizzy with excitement at what he had just done.  
  
'You would have been toast without Kai,' a more modest side of him said, 'you managed to scrape a victory but next time you may not be so lucky.'  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
Trish hung up the phone in Miss Berry's office. "I've told da board 'bout Kai 'n' Mr Roskovi. They're goin' ta search Roskovi inc. now," she informed Kensuke.  
  
"Good, now let's get out of here before we're caught!" Kensuke said slightly panicky.  
  
"Oh, yer such a goody-goody," Trish pulled a face.  
  
"Let's go!" Kensuke urged her to come with him.  
  
"Okay!" Trish huffed, "Dis room was makin' me dizzy anyway."  
  
~ Roskovi inc. ~  
  
"Yes, feel free to drop round anytime," Mr Roskovi said to whoever was on the other end of the phone line. "I look forward to it and I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised...thank you, good day.  
  
Mr Roskovi put down the phone looking slightly peeved, however he grunted it off and returned to his paper work.  
  
"Sir?" The muscled man that had accompanied Boris looked at his employer questioningly.  
  
"Simons, isn't it?" Roskovi asked.  
  
"That's right, sir. Keith Simons."  
  
"Mr Simons," Roskovi said not looking up from a pile of paper work he was sorting. "Someone has tipped off the BBA that I am holding children here. I want you to contact Boris again, tell him I have another job for him. I want him to take Kai and the other one...Ryo...to Biovolt until the BBA have finished their search."  
  
"Yes sir, right away sir," Mr Simons saluted.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing," Mr Roskovi called him back. "I want Dreamex but away somewhere safe too."  
  
"I'll make sure Boris takes good care of it," Mr Simons reassured his employer.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want Voltaire to find out. Make sure Boris doesn't try to double cross me."  
  
~ Cell ~  
  
Kai was listening rather wearily to Ryo brag about his battle.  
  
"It was so cool!" Ryo exclaimed. "It was like one of those anime shows! We have so got to do that again sometime! Where did you get that communicator - "  
  
"Hey, runts!" The door swung open with a deafening creak and Mr Simons strode in with a gun in hand. "Come along," he ordered, waving his gun in the direction of the exit.  
  
"Where are we going?" Ryo asked  
  
"Away," was all Mr Simons divulged.  
  
The pair got up obediently and walked down the hallways to the lift that would take them to the higher and more innocent parts of the company.  
  
"We're leaving Roskovi inc.?" Kai guessed accurately.  
  
"That's right," Mr Simons explained, "I'm meant to hide you away while the BBA inspect the building."  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached the outside.  
  
It seemed like years since they had seen natural light and it took a while for their eyes to adjust but when they did they both saw...  
  
"It's that purple haired man!" Ryo gasped  
  
"Boris," Kai growled.  
  
"Miss me?" Boris smirked, leaning haughtily against a Benz.  
  
Mr Simons brought out some rope and Kai and Ryo both allowed their hands to be bound and pushed into the car.  
  
Kai glared up at Mr Simons just as a suspicious suitcase was handed to Boris along with a glare and a threat.  
  
Boris glared back and whispered his reply before getting into the car.  
  
"Well Kai," Boris smirked, adjusting the mirror so that he could Kai glare at him from the back seat. "I was going to take you to Biovolt Voltaire doesn't seem to have forgiven you yet so we'll be stopping somewhere else for the night."  
  
'Yeah, like I care,' Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryo looked at Kai uncertainly, hoping to get some advice but Kai was staring out the window as if he had been through this ordeal a thousand times before.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if he has," Ryo muttered under his breath.  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
"This is hard!" Takao moaned.  
  
"Who said it was going to be easy?" Rei muttered.  
  
"Hey, why don't we go to the orphanage again?" Kenny suggested, adjusting hid glasses. "Maybe that girl you met knows something else."  
  
"I doubt it," Rei muttered but seeing the expressions on his team mates he added, "but we can try."  
  
~ In the car ~  
  
Time dragged along lethargically but it was late afternoon when the Benz pulled to a stop outside a pretty ugly building.  
  
"This is where you'll be staying," Boris informed them and then pushed them inside.  
  
It was a basic fully furnished apartment, it looked pretty decent if you ignored the dust and cobwebs that resided in every nook and cranny of the apartment.  
  
They stepped into the dusty front room, which had a kitchen to the left, a bedroom to the right and a bathroom straight ahead.  
  
Kai looked around with approval; he was expecting a rotting, dilapidated warehouse.  
  
They were lead into the kitchen and forced to sit on the floorboards where Boris towered over them.  
  
"Listen, I'll allow you to get up only for bathroom breaks and when it's time to eat other then that you sit down and shut up. No talking!"  
  
"Can't we sit somewhere that has carpet?" Ryo asked.  
  
"No, because I'm going to go and take a break," Boris retorted and left for the bedroom.  
  
"Yeah, like he needs it," Ryo muttered.  
  
'I can't believe people still use rope in this day and age,' Kai smirked as he stood up, 'and he left us in the kitchen of all places! It's times like these you learn to appreciate the stupidity of some people.'  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Ryo asked, alarmed.  
  
Kai chose not to answer that question, instead he rather awkwardly opened several drawers with his bound hands until he found where the cutlery was stored.  
  
Bending down slightly he fumbled around trying not to make too much noise until he got his fingers around the sharpest knife he could find, which was not very sharp, and began to cut through the rope.  
  
Kai did this in silence and Ryo watched anxiously, listening for the sound of Boris returning.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Ryo asked anxiously after what seemed like an hour.  
  
"Nearly," Kai grunted at the same time Boris decided to walk in.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Boris growled.  
  
Ryo jumped to his feet in shock and made up the first pathetic excuse he could think of, "time to eat!" he lied.  
  
"Listen, brat, you eat when I say you eat and - " He stopped when Kai suddenly stood up, the rope falling to the floor.  
  
Boris took one look at the rope and then he lunged for Kai.  
  
The sound of what Ryo thought was a gong caused Ryo to closed his eyes, wincing at the sound that nearly burst his eardrums.  
  
"I thought my arm would have healed by now but it looks like it'll take a while," Ryo heard Kai mutter once the sound faded.  
  
Ryo opened his eyes to see Kai shouldering a frying pan and looking particularly pleased with himself.  
  
"Kai!" Ryo gasped.  
  
"The one and only," Kai smirked in response.  
  
Ryo nodded his thanks as Kai untied his bound hands.  
  
"Time to go home!"  
  
"Just one thing," Kai's voice stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
Ryo watched Kai disappear into the other room, when he returned he had something painfully familiar in his hands.  
  
"That's - "  
  
"Dreamex," Kai finished the sentence for Ryo, prying off the bit chip he dropped it on the floor, brought his foot down and crushed it in one ruthless action.  
  
A horrible screech was emitted from underneath and the leviathan shot into the air like an angry ghost. Ryo quivered at the haunting sound and did not dare to speak until both Dreamex and the sound had faded away.  
  
"You just destroyed it!" Ryo hissed accusingly.  
  
"That was my intention," Kai shrugged. "My only regret is that Roskovi wasn't here to see it."  
  
"Is it gone for good?"  
  
"Hopefully," Kai shrugged again.  
  
"Then we can go now?" Ryo looked at Kai optimistically.  
  
Yeah, let's go," Kai nodded.  
  
As they left he dropped the blade that once held Dreamex on the floor on the street. It fell with a small clang and rolled to a gentle stop. Maybe one day some passing kid will pick it up and turn it into what all beyblades should be.  
  
*****************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi:  
  
Identity Thief - Thanks. Well I guess Ryo and Kai are patching things up. Must be Ryo's guilty conscience  
  
Feona - Thanks, glad you like my story.  
  
anomynous - Yes and we kill him for that! Not really, he's not dead but still..anyway, thanks for the review.  
  
Tewks - Yay! Hope you liked the chapter.  
  
Syoaran lover - Wow thank you so much! Heh, he showed that Roskovi guy!  
  
kai baby-girl - That's okay. Hope you had a good holiday 'cause it's back to school! Glad you like the chapters though.  
  
Krixel - Thanks, glad you like it so much.  
  
The Otherworlder - I know I am evil. Poor Kai, I'll go easy on him..later. Well he's managed to escape so yay!  
  
whsiper*2*imaginary - A poor Ryo...wait poor Ryo? That's not right. Well he did try to make up but still. Thanks for reviewing! R&R!  
  
DragonBlade - They will. Kai's escaped yay! And Ryo too...not so yay! Well thanks for reviewing.  
  
SquirrelOfShadows - Is he dead? Oh well, you can always raise him from the dead and then kill him again.  
  
Tenma Koneko - Okay so it wasn't much of a payback but it was something. Glad you like the fic. I dunno why I thought of a leviathan.  
  
Karen - Well, since Kai was brought up in the abbey so he has connections with these evil people and plus he has experience stealing bit beats which is what Roskovi wanted him for. The team only broke up for Christmas and was supposed to get back together as soon as the next tourney starts but Roskovi got in the way of that. Hope that cleared things up for you. 


	9. Where it all began

Mizu_Tenshi: I know people have been asking but no, this is not the end there are a few more chapters left. You'll see why so stick around and R&R.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 9: Where it all began  
  
The pair travelled through most of the evening and way into the early night when Ryo suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm hungry," he complained but if Kai had heard he chose to ignore it. "Can we stop and eat somewhere? Please?"  
  
Again Kai kept walking in silence, pretending Ryo was some invisible entity he did not have to be concerned with.  
  
"We haven't eaten in ages," Ryo pointed out.  
  
'God, this guy's like Takao! Why am I always stuck with the dead weights?' Kai sighed inwardly.  
  
"I need energy."  
  
"Fine," Kai stopped abruptly but didn't turn round to face Ryo, instead he looked across the street at a restaurant that still had its lights on. "That place looks cheap."  
  
Ryo burst into a smile and followed Kai like an obedient puppy towards the restaurant.  
  
Inside was dimly lit with a counter blocking the way to the kitchens while the rest was taken up by about five round wooden tables and several chairs.  
  
The door chimed as Kai pushed it open, drawing the attention of a lady at the counter.  
  
"Welcome, we're closing in half and hour so order quickly and eat quickly," the smiling lady beamed at them from behind the cash register.  
  
Ryo gazed up at the menus pinned up on the walls then turned to Kai. "What can we afford?" Ryo asked.  
  
"The egg noodles and maybe a bowl of miso soup each," Kai answered, frowning at the money in his hand.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's better than nothing," Kai pointed out.  
  
Ryo sighed deeply and let his shoulder sag "fine," he muttered despondently.  
  
"Egg noodles and miso soup comin' up!" The lady continued to beam.  
  
Since Kai and Ryo were the only customers there they could choose where to sit. Taking their places at a table by the window of the empty restaurant they sat down in silence the only noise was the cook in the distance and the TV blaring on a shelf behind the counter.  
  
Kai kept his head bowed and stared at his hands, to Ryo he was just being his usual reserved self but Kai was deep in thought.  
  
They had escaped Roskovi inc., they had escaped Boris but now what? Where did they go from here? They couldn't run forever.  
  
Ryo turned his gaze from Kai's pensive mood to the woman singing on TV. "Hey, she's not bad, right Kai?" Ryo smiled.  
  
Kai blinked once but didn't look up but it was obvious he had heard from the way his eyes seemed to snap back into reality.  
  
Ryo groaned, "you gotta stop zoning out! I said the woman is pretty good at singing, isn't she?"  
  
"I guess," Kai muttered faintly.  
  
Ryo groaned again, smacking his head with his hand he closed his eyes as if he was embarrassed.  
  
Kai looked up at the TV screen for the first time. It was a woman singing as Ryo had said.  
  
/All alone Solitude consumes my soul without hope Searching for a face I've lost Across the endless streets I walk all day Searching the crowds for the one I love/  
  
'Another sappy song about lost love,' Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"She's cute," Ryo said, blushing at the TV causing Kai to roll his eyes even further.  
  
"That's Prisicilla Asagiri," the smiling woman said as she placed steaming food in front of them, "here you go, two bowls of egg noodles and miso soup."  
  
Kai paid the woman with most of the money he had. She winked playfully at him and returned to put it safely into the cash register  
  
Ryo pounced onto the food and began to devour it immediately while Kai calmly ate at a slower pace.  
  
"So what are you boys doing out alone so late at night?" the woman questioned as the cash register closed with a clang.  
  
Kai looked up in annoyance at the woman but answered anyway, grunting the word, "Crossroads."  
  
"Crossroads, eh? As in Crossroads Orphanage?" the woman blinked. "That's quite a while away, you boys planning to walk all the way?"  
  
"We have to," Kai shrugged, "there aren't any alternatives."  
  
"Well I could give you lift once you're finished with those bowls," she offered.  
  
"Thank you very much, ma'am," Ryo dipped his head politely but Kai was far more suspicious.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Huh?" the woman blinked at the question and then blushed. "Oh, well, you know what they say; if we can all do one good thing a day the world would be a better place."  
  
That was enough for Ryo and he instantly resumed eating, Kai however stared at the woman disbelievingly. Someone was actually offering to help without charge?  
  
The woman blushed under his gaze "now, eat up before it goes cold!" she urged Kai  
  
They ate quickly. Ryo was the first to finish and Kai let Ryo take half of his egg noodles since he wasn't that hungry.  
  
"Ready, boys?" the woman asked, shrugging on a brown coat.  
  
"Ready," Ryo nodded.  
  
The woman led them out to her car and ushered them in before taking her place at the wheel.  
  
"Don't know why you want to go to the orphanage," she smiled cheerily.  
  
"That's our business," Kai eyed her coldly, still wondering if this was some sort of trap.  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to get so touchy, I just love a good story, that's all." She seemed unaffected by Kai's stand-offish nature and revved the car up.  
  
Since neither one had a watch that worked they had no sense of time or how long it took to travel but by the time the car came to a halt the last of the stars had appeared.  
  
"Thanks for the lift," Ryo said as they got out of the car.  
  
"No problem, take care of yourselves...oh I didn't get your names."  
  
"I'm Ryo and this is Kai," Ryo pointed to himself and then at Kai.  
  
"Well have a nice life boys!" the woman waved as she drove off.  
  
"Well, we're home," Ryo let out a small satisfied sigh.  
  
"Follow me," Kai gestured.  
  
They approached the open window Kai had used for his first escape and clambered in.  
  
Ryo walked ahead and flicked on the light switch.  
  
"Ahh!" someone yelled from the shadows.  
  
"Trish?" Ryo asked uncertainly.  
  
"Ah! Kai! Ryo! What are - "  
  
"Long story," Kai cut through her impatiently  
  
"Yeah, I should ask you what you're doing up past bed time and in our rooms!" Ryo frowned  
  
~~~  
  
"...So yer on da run?" Trish asked Kai once Ryo had finished relaying their story.  
  
"Yes, I can't stay long."  
  
"That's right we just came to...why did we come here?" Ryo looked at Kai uncertainly.  
  
"To drop you off," Kai replied bluntly.  
  
"What!? Wait a second! You're going on your own?" Ryo looked at Kai incredulously.  
  
"That's right," Kai eyed Ryo coldly as if saying, "and don't you dare defy me!"  
  
"That's crazy! I'm coming with you!"  
  
"Me too!" Trish piped in.  
  
"Stop!" Kai yelled and the two fell silent. "I work better alone, okay?"  
  
"But - " Trish began to protest  
  
"You've done a lot for me but from here on in I have to go alone," Kai tried to explain.  
  
Trish and Ryo both bowed their heads submissively, accepting if not understanding that some things had to be done by yourself.  
  
"They'll be a lot questions being asked but don't worry," Ryo assured him, "I'll cover it for you, Miss Berry is a ditz anyway."  
  
"Yer team came round a few days back," Trish suddenly remembered, "they're lookin' for ya; give dem a ring."  
  
"I have to go now," Kai shook his head.  
  
"So this is goodbye?" Ryo asked, hoping that Kai would shake his head at that too and say "Actually, I could use some company. Wanna come?" but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Take care, okay? Trish looked optimistic.  
  
"Good luck," Ryo smiled.  
  
Kai nodded his thanks, "if my team come back here tell them I've gone back to the start; to where it all began."  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
The Bladebreakers finally made it to Crossroads Orphanage but unfortunately all the lights were out and there was no sign of anyone being awake at this times of night.  
  
"Aww man, they closed!" Takao moaned  
  
"I told you we should have gone earlier," Kenny said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.  
  
While Takao made his brilliant come back Rei walked purposefully  
towards the door of the orphanage.  
  
"Hey Rei, where are you going?" Max cried.  
  
Rei knocked lightly on the door. "Hello? Is anybody in?" he called.  
  
"Forget it, Rei, they'll all be asleep," Takao said from behind but Rei continued to knock louder.  
  
"Hello? Open up!" He was banging on the door by now.  
  
To everyone's surprise the door eventually opened and at the doorway was a sleepy-eyed five-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Whatcha want? It's night!" she grumbled.  
  
"Trish!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"Rei?" Trish gasped; her eyes were wide with astonishment. "Rei, come in!" she opened the door and they all entered the orphanage.  
  
"Trish we came here to ask you if - "  
  
"Kai was 'ere a few minutes ago," Trish cut through Rei.  
  
"What?!" The Bladebreakers almost yelled.  
  
"What's up, Tri - " Ryo had came from his room looking as sleepy as Trish now had his eyes wide open. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Dey came lookin' for Kai," Trish waved a hand in the direction of the Bladebreakers.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Max asked eagerly.  
  
"He came here a few minutes ago," Ryo explained, "but then he left."  
  
"He left?!" Takao cried and then slapped his forehead in frustration. Was Kai intentionally leading them through the whole of Japan?  
  
"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Rei questioned.  
  
"Yes but it's kind of cryptic," Ryo nodded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said.." Ryo paused as if he was not entirely sure what Kai had said. "He said he was going back to where it all began."  
  
"Where it all began?" Max looked confused.  
  
They stood in thoughtful silence for a minute or two, trying to discover what Kai had meant when suddenly Takao jumped causing the others to step back in case they were hit.  
  
"I got it!" Takao snapped his fingers.  
  
"Where?" Everyone chorused.  
  
Takao ignored everyone's inquiries and turned to the Kenny. "Chief, can you stay here in case he comes back?"  
  
"Sure but where are you guys going?" Kenny asked.  
  
Takao smiled an all knowing smiled, he replied enigmatically, "to where it all began."  
  
~ Roskovi inc. ~  
  
"What do you mean they escaped!?" Mr Roskovi roared with anger.  
  
Boris said nothing, his head was still throbbing with pain not to mention the humiliation of being knocked out by a teenager.  
  
"You screwed up, Boris! I told you to take them to Biovolt but you didn't and what's more you lost my most prized possession! Get out of my sight!" He yelled.  
  
Boris growled but left as he was asked to do.  
  
Mr Roskovi snarled in frustration and threw a glass of wine at the elevator just as Boris got in it. The wineglass hit the closing doors and shattered leaving a trail of blood like liquid trickling down the metal door.  
  
"Sir, they can't have gotten very far," Mr Simons pointed out. "If can have the whole team tracking them down in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Yes, make it so," Mr Roskovi murmured his consent. "Do what you have to, kill who you must I just want Kai working for me the other one doesn't matter."  
  
"Yes sir," Mr Simons bowed low before retreating.  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
The team all slammed into each other as the small van did another sharp corner.  
  
"Can't you drive any safer, grandpa?" Takao asked.  
  
"Don't worry little dude!" Takao's grandfather laughed. "This baby can take a little punishment."  
  
"I was talking about me not the van and do you have to talk like that?"  
  
"Hey, you're lucky I don't get out my kendo stick. You wakin' me up at night and all to go chasin' after one of your little buddies."  
  
"Sorry sir but were really worried for our friend," Rei apologised from somewhere behind.  
  
"Aww, it's okay, dude just sit back and relax, we'll catch up with the little dude no problem," he reassured them.  
  
"Yeah, like we can relax the way you drive," Takao wanted to mutter but the van took another corner and he was thrown into one side of the van.  
  
~ With Kai ~  
  
Kai didn't know how far he had travelled, he had hitchhiked and stowed away on lorries and cars to get where he was now.  
  
He sat by the empty bowl where he has once met and battled Takao, where he had hit Carlos, where it had all began.  
  
'Where am I going?' Kai wondered. 'What am I even doing here?'  
  
He looked at the water running to his right. His cuts, gashes and bruises had either been reduced to measly scabs of had completely vanished but his arm was still aching. It would take a while before it completely healed.  
  
He adjusted his gaze from the water to the stars, staring into the twinkling sequins that lay on the black velvet of the sky.  
  
He slowly closed his eyes, allowing himself to be cradled by the breeze he sat there soaking up moonlight on his creamy skin.  
  
He thought of his team and where they were. He had to survive this ordeal, he couldn't leave them without a captain; they'd fall apart.  
  
'Don't flatter yourself,' a nasty voice inside Kai's head hissed. 'They would be fine without you, in fact, they'd be better off without you.'  
  
Kai shook his head to rid himself of the voice but those thoughts lingered in his mind. His team...They were so different from him, so unique, so friendly it was unbelievable and sometimes even disgusting.  
  
But then again what did it matter if he never saw them again? What did it matter to a cold, uncaring, monster like him?  
  
Optimistic Max always there to cheer you up, kind and caring Rei with that sparkle of understanding in his eyes, smart Kenny always ready to help and Takao, can't-live-with-him-can't-live-without-him Takao. What did it matter that he would never see any of their faces again?  
  
It mattered. It had to matter because he was Kai and not Voltaire.  
  
"Sometimes," Kai said to no one. "Sometimes people choose and awful path to follow. My whole life was training and discipline in the coldness."  
  
His mind flickered to his life in the abbey, from the time he met Carlos, to when he became the leader of the Bladebreakers, to being sent into the orphanage. It was as if his life was flashing before his eyes without him actually dying.  
  
Voltaire ... Boris .. .the abbey ... the Demolition Boys ... the Bladesharks ... the Bladebreakers ... Mr. Roskovi ... Trish ... Ryo ... the orphanage...  
  
Where did he belong amongst the sea of countless faces and places?  
  
Kai looked down at his gloved hands, "I don't belong here I am pitiful."  
  
"KAI!"  
  
*********************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: No it is not ending next chapter but it is sort of ending. Err, the 'Sometimes people choose an awful path' is from Beyblade. I can't remember what episode it was though. Action is on its way!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - Yeah, he did try. Action is on its way!  
  
SquirrelOfShadows - Lol, thanks and yay for frying pans!  
  
mazurashi san - Thank you. Hopefully chapter ten will be up soon  
  
Identity Thief - Thank you so much! I've started watching V-force too. They changed Tyson's eyes! He's got brown eyes now!  
  
kai baby-girl - Thanks, hope you liked the chapter  
  
MidnightMidlight - I know; Kai should get at least a little revenge but then he would probably feel like he was being his grandfather.  
  
Syaoran-Lover - It's kind of in the middle now. Glad you liked the idea of knocking Boris out. I should have made Kai rob him as well.  
  
darkdragoncrystal - I'm not sure. Maybe three or four more chapter the most. Do you think that's too long or too short?  
  
anomynous - Yay they escaped and Boris got what he deserved! Yeah, Boris is stupid; he left them in the kitchen of all places.  
  
dragonmaster - Wow, thanks, I'm glad you like it so much.  
  
blackdranzergirl - Thanks. Nah, I guess Ryo isn't so bad now.  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Thank you and the next chapter will be up next week.  
  
heatherthegreatone - Thanks, I like the frying pan too. Roskovi is going after Kai. I know this chapter made it sound as if it would be ending but it isn't, not yet anyway.  
  
evil-tala - Hmm, I see your point. What is wrong with reading fics during school? That wasn't the end  
  
Atari6 - Well here you go! The next chapter will be up soon. There are still more to go. Dark Phoenix - I never thought of Ryo joining a team but yes, Sarisa was taken after training. Hopefully Kai will be all right.  
  
sabrea - Thanks for reviewing! Will do! 


	10. Drink it up

Mizu_Tenshi: Sorry for the lateness. I've been making some adjustments to this fic.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own this anime  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 10: Drink it up  
  
"KAI!"  
  
Kai looked up in shock. It was late and he was delirious from lack of sleep that had to be it, why else would he be seeing his team running up to him in the middle of the night?  
  
"Kai! I can't believe we finally found you! We've been looking all over for you." Takao cried and launched himself at the older boy only to end up on the floor as Kai quickly side-stepped to avoid being hugged.  
  
"Yep, that's Kai alright!" Max laughed.  
  
"How - " Kai began but Takao, who had picked himself up by now, interrupted him.  
  
"That girl, Trish I think her name was, and that guy, Ryo," he explained. "We went back to the orphanage and they gave us your message."  
  
"We've been looking for you for days!" Rei added, "ever since we found out you had been sent to an orphanage."  
  
They had been looking for days? They had actually given up their precious holiday to look for him?  
  
"Where's Kenny?" Kai asked, masking his surprise rather well.  
  
"He stayed at the orphanage in case you went back there," Max told the slate haired boy.  
  
"Yeah! We're finally a team!" Takao yelled.  
  
"Not for long," a voice emerged from behind.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry to crash the party, boys," Mr Roskovi appeared from the shadows accompanied by three other men all holding guns.  
  
"Who are you?" Rei narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Mr Roskovi," he introduced himself, "I was the one who took Kai out of the orphanage."  
  
"He runs a company like Biovolt," Kai explained.  
  
"That's right and I'm here to take you back to my company."  
  
"You'll have to get through us first!" Takao threw an arm protectively in front of Kai  
  
"Takao!" Kai snapped but Takao just threw him a smile.  
  
"Hey, we're a team, aren't we? Teams stick together!"  
  
"And we help each other out!" Max piped in.  
  
"Max?"  
  
"'Cause that's the essence of team work!"  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Lovely pep talk boys, just lovely," Mr Roskovi clapped sardonically, "but in case you haven't noticed I'm the one with the gun."  
  
"...Shoot!" Takao clicked his fingers in annoyance.  
  
"Yes, it must be very frustrating," Roskovi said as he advanced on the boys. "Now, I want my bit beast thief."  
  
Rei glared as Mr Roskovi smiled at Kai, his amber eyes darted to from Kai to the bowl. Then, in one fluid motion, he kicked the bowl right at Mr Roskovi's face.  
  
Mr Roskovi held up his hands to protect his face while the other three men rose their guns to shoot it out of the sky.  
  
"Kai, get out of here!" Max yelled.  
  
Kai hesitated for a minute, not sure whether to leave his team or not.  
  
"We'll hold him back just run!" Rei cried "Go!"  
  
Kai nodded and ran through the confusion his team had created.  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
The night was painted purple and blue, spreading a starry blanket of sleep upon the orphanage. However, two young boys remained unaffected by the spell the hours of darkness had cast.  
  
"Here's your coffee," Ryo handed Kenny a steaming mug.  
  
"Thanks," Kenny nodded and accepted the piping hot coffee.  
  
"What time is it? I don't think I've ever been up this early," Ryo yawned, looking enviously at Trish curled asleep in the corner. "I really want to lie in bed but I can't seem to go to sleep no matter how tired I am."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"Do you think they've found him?"  
  
"I don't know," Kenny shook his head.  
  
"You know Mr Roskovi, that guy I told you about? Do you think he's looking for Kai as well?"  
  
"It's possible," Kenny admitted.  
  
"Well what if he found Kai before the others?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Hey! I got an idea!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can help Kai by digging up some dirt on this Roskovi guy! Dizzi!" Kenny exclaimed bring out his laptop.  
  
"About time too! It's been ages since you brought me out," Dizzi's electronic voice huffed  
  
"Wow! A talking laptop!" Ryo gasped.  
  
"I am amazing, aren't I?"  
  
"Stop showing off, Dizzi!" Kenny scolded. "We have work to do."  
  
Dizzi seemed offended, if a laptop can be offended that is. "Oh I see, forget about me when you don't need me but when I can do something for you look who comes back."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while," Kenny apologised.  
  
Dizzi's voice softened, "awww, you're just lucky I got a softdrive for you."  
  
"So you'll help us?" Kenny asked hopefully.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to hack into Roskovi inc., can you do that?"  
  
"Course, I'm not that outdated. Speaking of which, don't you think it's high time I got an upgrade? How about I nice shiny new memory card? It's getting kind of crowded in here."  
  
"Concentrate, Dizzi," Kenny gently chided.  
  
"Oh, alright!"  
  
Ryo's eyes were shining, all the traces of fatigue were disappearing from his face and was replaced by excited curiosity, "Whoa! This is so cool!" he squealed.  
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Dizzi boasted.  
  
"Dizzi!"  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
The two sides watched Kai's white scarf trail behind him in the wind before realty kicked I and time resumed its natural course.  
  
"Ugh! Go after him!" Mr Roskovi ordered his men to follow Kai before turning on the Bladebreakers, "as for you!"  
  
"Hey! Get away from them!" Someone yelled in the distance.  
  
Mr Roskovi emitted one last "Ugh!" before he ran.  
  
"Whew! That was close!"  
  
"Yeah, great going, grandpa!" Takao congratulated.  
  
"I thought I felt some negative vibes when there was some loud bangs so I came over as fast as I could," Takao's grandfather explained. "Looks like I saved all of your little butts!"  
  
"They've gone after Kai!" Max cried.  
  
Rei shook his head "It's getting late," he reminded them all, "let's face it, Kai could be anywhere. We have to be on full health before we can help him again."  
  
"That's right little dude. Come on, we'll pick up you little buddy at the orphanage and head on home."  
  
"But - " Takao tried to protest.  
  
"We can search for Kai tomorrow morning," Rei said.  
  
"He's right, we all need sleep." Max nodded optimistically  
  
Takao's shoulders slumped in defeat and let out a small, "fine."  
  
~ Boris ~  
  
After Boris's failure he did not head back to Biovolt but instead stalked the alleys of Tokyo seething with rage and out for revenge against his former student.  
  
How could that little runt humiliate him so much? He was a kid dammit!  
  
'And kids are easy to kill,' he thought with an evil smirk.  
  
He had an idea of where Kai would go, he had taught him after all and he knew that if Kai was ever in trouble he would instantly seek refuge in the darkness and shadows: the alleys.  
  
The alleys seemed like an impossible maze of dark and dangerous walled streets but it really wasn't as big or as bad as they seemed and, as long as Kai stayed in the alleys, he was sure he could find him.  
  
He stalked the alleyways until he caught sight of a white scarf fluttering in the wind. Smirking to himself Boris moved in for the kill.  
  
~ Kai ~  
  
Kai ran and did not stop down the deserted alleys. He was sure he could loose whomever Roskovi sent after him in the labyrinth or dark passages.  
  
'Left, right, left, left,' Kai repeated the words in his head as he turned. 'Left, left, right.'  
  
He continued until he finally came out into the streets, the sudden burst of sunlight temporarily numbing his senses.  
  
Kai looked around frantically. He could go back into the alleys but the chances were he would bump into one of the men chasing him.  
  
'I could try and blend in with the crowd,' Kai thought but his attire was not exactly discreet.  
  
He had to think quickly; standing here just made him an easy target. Looking around once more for any signs of the men Kai slipped unnoticed into a small, smoky bar. At least, he thought he went in unnoticed but a pair of eyes was watching.  
  
"Hey, you can't be in - "  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to buy any alcohol," Kai reassured the gruff bartender and took a seat by the counter.  
  
Kai looked around. There was no one he recognised here. That was good. One of the barmaids gave him a sympathetic glance and then placed a glass of coke in front of him before moving on to serve other customers without saying a word.  
  
Kai looked around again in case he had accidentally ended up with a paying customer's drink.  
  
'Maybe she believes in doing a good deed like the one in the restaurant,' Kai thought as he began to take tentative sips at his drink.  
  
"How much is the drink?" Kai asked the barmaid once she had returned.  
  
"Oh no," she shook her head, "that man in the corner paid for it; it's on the house." She smiled and pointed to a man shrouded in shadows.  
  
Kai felt his vision start to cloud and his brain felt numb. However, he could just about recognise who it was.  
  
"Oh shi - " Kai looked down at his empty glass and then at the man in shadows. The man stood up and was advancing towards Kai.  
  
"Kai, let's go, shall we?"  
  
Kai blinked a few times but his vision didn't clear. 'Kai...that's my name, right?' for some reason he could not quite remember what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Hmm?" Kai raised his eyebrows.  
  
"It's okay," Boris smiled with mad delight, "let's go, come on!" He coaxed Kai to follow out of the door.  
  
'I know this man...I think..' Kai shook his head. It felt as if his brain had gone numb.  
  
"Come," Boris gestured.  
  
"Yes," Kai obeyed.  
  
***************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: And there you have it. It will be ending soon. I don't want to drag this fic longer than I have to and I'm working on another one.  
  
Identity Thief & Death2evilFROGS - Thanks to the both of you. You shouldn't be reading during school! Ah, well I do it too but still.  
  
Wise wolf - Yeah, they finally found him. Woohoo! And then they lost him. D'oh! Oh well, I'm sure they'll find him again.  
  
blackdranzergirl - Yeah, poor Kai needs someone to look out for him seeing as everyone likes to torture him.  
  
Krixel - Yeah, poor guys should really get a break.  
  
kai baby-girl - Yeah, it's sort of near the end but it's not ending yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
whisper*2*imaginary - No but it might be ending soon. I'm getting a little afraid that this fic is getting boring.  
  
Dark Ice Dragon - Ryo's not gonna die. He still has to make up for all that horrible stuff he did at the orphanage.  
  
Syaoran Lover - Yeah, I wonder why I didn't add Boris being robbed. They're finally showing the episodes with Kai in it! Yay!  
  
SquirrelOfShadows - Okay so I didn't update very soon but here you go; a brand new chapter.  
  
DragonBlade - Sorry! Here you go; an update! Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
sabrea - Thanks, I think there are a few chapters to go but I don't wanna go on and on of else it'll just get boring.  
  
Feona - Thanks, I will. Though there's not much more to go.  
  
dragonmaster - Thank you! I'll keep going...until it ends that is.  
  
Mistress-of-eternal-Darkness - Thanks, glad you liked it.  
  
Kawaii Angel - I don't know. I'm not very good at sequels.  
  
Death stopper - Here you go! Sorry for the long wait.  
  
Sherbet Mayhem - Thank you. Yes, we are all sadistic but it's so fun to torture Kai. 


	11. Those unforgettable days

Mizu_Tenshi: This is the end. Well it was drawing to the end anyway. Anyway, I've got my muse, Kumo, to do the roll call.  
  
Kumo: Mizu_Tenshi would like to thank the following people for their support and for reviewing the last chapter: Othela, Chibi, evil-tala, LoneWolf77, mezurashii, knickers bickers, Squirrel of Shadows, kai-baby- girl, whisper*2*imaginary, MidnightMidlight, anomynous, Krixel, blackdranzergirl, Mistress-of-Eternal-Darkness, Identity Thief & 3D_Graveyard, Dark Ice Dragon, Alkvingiel, Syoran-lover and Wise Wolf.  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought *...* Implied words  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this anime  
  
************************  
  
Chapter 11: Those unforgettable days  
  
Kai watched the sun rise above the walls of the city basking them in a rich orange glow as he followed Boris through into a deserted park.  
  
Everything was spinning in his head. There was something he had to do, he struggled but he could not remember why he was following the purple haired man in front of him or why he had a bad feeling in his gut.  
  
'Maybe...I'm...sick,' Kai thought but even those words were hard to string together in his mind  
  
Up ahead Boris had met with another man by a large oak. Kai's mind was screaming at him to do something but he didn't know what.  
  
Boris turned and pointed at Kai, gesturing him to come.  
  
Kai obediently walked up to Boris.  
  
"Kai," Boris said slowly, "this is Mr Roskovi and he'll be taking you home, okay? I want you to do everything he tells you to do."  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"How long will it last?" Mr Roskovi asked, ignoring Kai.  
  
"Twelve hours, give of take," Boris shrugged. "Remember, once you get him to Roskovi inc. I get my revenge," he gestured towards Kai. "I'll teach him not to mess with me."  
  
"Yes, yes," Mr. Roskovi waved him off impatiently before turning to Kai.  
  
Kai looked up at the two men through hazy, half-seeing eyes. He knew this man.  
  
"Kai," Roskovi leaned down so that their faces were on equal height. "I gave you something, a bit beast named Dreamex, where is it?"  
  
Kai dumbly pointed to the sky.  
  
There was a moment of silence and then he was knocked to the ground by Roskovi's fist.  
  
Kai just sat there looking as dumb as ever and did not get up until Boris hoisted him up. There was a red mark on his right cheek where he had been hit.  
  
Roskovi opened his mouth to snarl something but just as he did the sound of sirens drowned out his voice.  
  
~ Bladebreakers ~  
  
"Get up Takao!" Max vigorously shook the blue eyed boy but still he did not stir.  
  
"Come on, we have to search for Kai!" Kenny cried but in vain.  
  
Suddenly Rei burst into the room with such force the two conscious boys jumped back.  
  
"Stand back everyone!" Rei ordered and marched purposefully up to the sleeping boy then, in one quick action, he tipped a bucket of icy water onto Takao.  
  
"Ahhh!" Takao shot up, drenched from head to foot in freezing water. "What was that for?" he demanded to know.  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot!" Kenny sighed.  
  
"Forgotten what?" Takao blinked confused but then realisation spread across his face and he dashed out of bed like a rocket crying, "Oh crud!"  
  
"The BBA have been informed and are searching Roskovi inc. again but let's stop by at the orphanage in case something's happened there," Max called after the navy haired boy.  
  
~ Crossroads Orphanage ~  
  
"No, sorry, Kai never came back," Ryo shook his head sadly.  
  
"Hasn't he got in touch or tried to communicate with you?" Kenny asked hopefully.  
  
"Communicate?" Ryo's eyes lit up, "the communicator! I can't believe I forgot about it!"  
  
"Communicator?" Trish looked up at Ryo through confused eyes.  
  
"Yeah, Kai stole it from Roskovi a while back," Ryo explained as he took the small device out of his ear.  
  
"This is great!" Kenny exclaimed  
  
"What's great, chief?" Takao asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I can track down Kai with this!"  
  
"You can?" Max looked hopeful.  
  
"Give me a minute and I'll find him," Kenny nodded, taking out Dizzi once more and began typing furiously.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Kenny clapped his hands in delight.  
  
"You got him?" Rei asked doubtfully.  
  
"What do I look like? A two-bit bit beast? Of course I've found him!" Dizzi said indignantly.  
  
"Where?" The group crowded around Dizzi and Kenny.  
  
Kenny turned Dizzi around for the benefit of others. "Right here," he pointed out to a part of the map.  
  
"Well then let's tell the BBA," Rei said decisively.  
  
"Already done," Dizzi's electronic voice declared proudly.  
  
"Then let's go!" Takao cried impatiently.  
  
"Wait I'm going too!" Ryo called  
  
"Me three!" Trish piped in.  
  
"Is that okay with Miss Berry?" Rei asked sceptically.  
  
"Nuts to Miss Berry," Ryo balled his fists in determination. "I'm going and I don't care what she says."  
  
"We can sneak out through da window!" Trish suggested.  
  
"Okay," Rei nodded, "let's go!"  
  
~ Kai ~  
  
They stood as still as statues for a brief second before everything suddenly surged into action  
  
Roskovi was looking around frantically for a way to escape and Boris had paled considerably but it was a little too late for either of them to run.  
  
Two police cars pulled into the park with their sirens blazing.  
  
They came to a stop a few meters from where Kai and Roskovi stood and two police men came got out accompanied by...  
  
"Hey!" Takao waved as the Bladebreakes along with Trish and Ryo approached the still figures.  
  
Roskovi growled and brought out his gun. Everyone yelled and ducked as he began firing at the police, everyone except Kai who was still zoned out.  
  
"I'm not going down!" Mr. Roskovi yelled with that madman's fire blaring in his eyes.  
  
"Kai, get out of there!" the Bladebreakers were screaming but Kai didn't hear them. He was miles away.  
  
The bullets made huge dents in the cars and just narrowly missed Kenny's head. Trish was screaming somewhere behind Ryo and the cops were trying to shoot back.  
  
In the pause between reloads the cops got their chance to fire. One bullet clipped Boris is the shoulder and he went down, another caught Mr Roskovi in the leg and he fell to his knees.  
  
Kai watched them shooting, still not moving. He could feel it. He could feel a memory trying to emerge.  
  
Voices swirled in his head. Some belonged to him others were half-familiar voices of people he couldn't quite remember.  
  
'...I won't have a failure in the family...'  
  
'...Monster! That's what you are!...  
  
'...Boris, the day I work for you or any of your colleagues is the day you'll find me on the roof singing I believe I can fly...'  
  
'...Ugh! I can't believe I'm stuck here with some silver-haired reject from the science fair!...'  
  
'...Go back to your home planet...'  
  
'...Sometimes people choose and awful path to follow. My whole life was nothing but training and discipline in the coldness...'  
  
'...I'm sorry...'  
  
'...Forgive me...'  
  
'...I don't belong here, I am pitiful...'  
  
'...KAI!...'  
  
Bullets wailed by as Kai snapped out of his daze as the police began a second round of fire.  
  
Boris caught the sudden aware look in Kai's eyes and attempted to lunge at him but Kai dodged it easily.  
  
Mr Roskovi stopped shooting for a second to see the commotion behind him.  
  
There was a loud rumble in the distance and five more police cars skidded to a halt with their sirens blaring.  
  
"We have you surrounded," the police yelled. "Put the gun down and we will ensure your safety."  
  
It was over  
  
~ Takao's house ~  
  
"To Kai!"  
  
"And to the Bladebreakers!"  
  
"Cheers!"  
  
"I want wine too! Trish pleaded with them, trying to pry the glass out of Ryo's hand.  
  
Takao's room was packed with as much junk food as they could fit in. The others had to sit on his bed or stand because of all the bowls and plates of food.  
  
"So Kai, I heard you had quite an adventure," Mr Dickinson laughed.  
  
"Yeah and you like to hog 'em all to yourself," Ryo added with a pout.  
  
"Well it would have all of been avoided if you didn't follow me when I tried to escape," Kai pointed out, causing Ryo to blush furiously.  
  
"Chill, guys," Takao said, grinning idiotically. "It turned out all right in the end, didn't it?" He leapt onto his bed and struck a heroic pose. "True justice always prevails!"  
  
"And peace 'n' love for one 'n' all!" Trish joined in, striking another heroic pose.  
  
"Is it just me or is this team regressing in years?" Kai muttered darkly.  
  
"They're just playing around," Mr Dickinson laughed some more.  
  
"Well, the tournament's starting soon," Rei reminded them, taking the attention away from Takao and Trish's antics.  
  
'And after that it's back to the orphanage,' Kai thought.  
  
Mr Dickinson turned to look at Kai as if he had read his thoughts. "You know, my boy, you don't have to go back there if you don't want to."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Mr Dickinson.  
  
"What are you talking about sir?" Kenny asked politely.  
  
"Well with Boris and Mr Roskovi behind bars I'm sure Kai has proved himself capable of looking after himself."  
  
"But Kai's an orphan and there are laws saying that he has to stay in an orphanage until he's adopted or old enough to move out on his own," Rei protested.  
  
"Yes, there are," Mr Dickinson agreed. "But what if he wasn't an orphan anymore?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Takao asked, climbing down from the bed.  
  
"Whoa! Hang on a second!" Kenny caught on. "You're thinking of adopting Kai?!"  
  
All eyes went from Kenny and then back to Mr Dickinson.  
  
"I don't see what's wrong with it, I may be old but no one's too old to start a family," Mr Dickinson eyed Kai. "It's your call Kai."  
  
"You'd do that?" Kai stared at the old man unbelievingly then shook his head. "Thanks for the offer but a family....I don't think that I..I wouldn't know how," he paused and then tried again. "I'm not a family person."  
  
"What are talking about Kai?" Max asked. "Of course you're a family person, you have a huge family!"  
  
"Yeah but they were all a load of bastards and - "  
  
"Hey, I resent being called a bastard!" Takao interrupted hotly.  
  
Kai stared at him.  
  
"We're you're family now," Rei explained to the slate haired boy.  
  
"Plus, now ya guys 'ave a new brother 'n' sister!" Trish indicated Ryo and herself.  
  
"It's still your call," Mr Dickinson reminded Kai.  
  
Kai was silent for a moment. 'I have a family,' he repeated the phrase in his head. 'Mr Dickinson is offering to adopt me...I don't know...'  
  
He looked up into their expectant eyes. And nodded slowly.  
  
The whole room burst out cheering.  
  
"I can't believe you're leaving us in the orphanage but you'll write, won't you?" Ryo asked.  
  
Kai nodded again and then a small smile pulled across his features.  
  
Takao dropped his glass of wine, "oh my gosh! He smiled! The impossible has happened! I've gotta get a photo of this."  
  
"Hey I want in!" Trish yelled running into the view of the camera.  
  
"Me too!" Max yelled.  
  
In the end everyone got into the photo and Dizzi took the picture. A perfect memory preserved on a photo and behind it, after everyone signed his or her names, in Kai's spindly writing it said;  
  
'Those unforgettable days, for them, I live.'  
  
**************  
  
Mizu_Tenshi: Wow. I can't believe it turned out like that. I planned the ending to be totally different! Omiokane from Nadesico said the last bit. Once again I'd like to thank all my reviewers. I couldn't have done anything without you guys and girls. 'Til the next time, see ya!  
  
~ The water angel  
  
P.S. Look out for my next fic. I'm not sure what it'll be called yet. It's about all the Bladebreakers this time. Basically, they are all having their own problems and these problems soon tear them apart. Ugh, I'm bad at summaries but if you're interested check it out. 


End file.
